Love and Betrayal
by captainsharon
Summary: Friendship, love, betrayal, jealousy, infidelity, ambition, passion and desire intertwine in a different way in order to make the lives of Sharon and Andy in a constant game of meetings and misunderstandings.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Well, I thought about this idea for a long time. I hope you like it. It turns out that Jennifer is pregnant by Andy and Sharon wants to end her relationship with him, but she understands that also expecting a child. What will do Andy now?**_ ** _Leave a review if you can. Your opinion is very important to me._**

* * *

It was a Saturday morning. Sharon was awakened by the ringing of the phone. She slowly opened her eyes and picked up the phone in her hand. Seeing Andy's name on the screen, she sighed.

"What's wrong, Andy?" she asked coldly.

"Sharon, look, I really need to talk. You must listen to me." Andy insisted.

"Oh, Andy ... There's nothing to talk about. You will soon have a child, you have to be to Jennifer during this period."

"Sharon, you very well know that I don't love Jennifer and don't want to have any relationship with her. '"

"But you have Andy ... This child is yours. Jennifer expect your child and you have to take care of her and your unborn child."

"Sharon, listen to me. I don't love Jennifer, I don't know how all this happened. I don't know how Jennifer is pregnant!" Andy shouted.

"Oh, Andy .. Stop talking nonsense! '"

"Sharon, this is not nonsense. I ... I love you Sharon ... I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you." Sharon's eyes filled with tears.

"Andy, we will never be able to be together. You will have a child with Jennifer."

"Sharon, I repeated several times! I don't know whether this child is mine. I've never had an intimate relationship with Jennifer. I parted with her for many years."

"Andy, please. Let's not talk about it. It makes no sense." Sharon hung up the phone upset. She loved Andy, but Jennifer's pregnancy was a barrier between them. After some time, Sharon change clothes and went into the kitchen, where Rusty was having breakfast. She sat wearily beside him. Rusty saw his mother's anxiety.

"Mom, are you okay? You look pale." Sharon put her hand on his shoulder and replied with a smile, "I'm fine, honey, don't worry. '"

"Mom, I feel that something is wrong. If you want, you can share." he insisted. Sharon sighed.

"Rusty, it's okay. Don't worry." She wanted to avoid questions. Rusty nodded but his curiosity led him to ask for Andy.

"I'm sorry that I ask, but ... Is everything okay with Andy?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I just asked." Sharon took a deep breath.

'Look, Rusty ... The relationship between me and Andy are no longer as before. I'll tell you the truth. A few days ago, Andy realized that Jennifer ... I mean ... Jennifer is pregnant by Andy." Rusty's eyes widened and he went into shock.

"Jennifer is pregnant? But then she and Andy were separated and he even said that will now officially divorced her?"

"Yes, but she is pregnant and he is obliged to take care of her and the baby. '"

"But, Mom ... This means that when he was with you was with her at the same time?" Sharon thought sadly.

"Rusty, I don't know and I didn't want to talk about it. I just wanted to tell you the truth. '"

"I really messed up. He will have a child with Jennifer, this means that you ... '"

"Yes, we will terminate our relationship. Rusty, I can't stand between them, especially when Jennifer is pregnant and expecting a baby by Andy."

"But you love him." Rusty said.

"Yes, I love him, but I can't destroy the future of this unborn child. I know you will understand." Rusty hug his mother.

"I know Mom and I understand perfectly." Sharon felt that her greatest support in this difficult time is Rusty.

* * *

On the other hand, Andy sat thoughtful in his apartment. Jennifer sat beside him and handed him a glass of water.

"What is this?" he asked sternly.

"Drink your water. Calm down." Andy stood up and began pacing angrily around the living room.

"I can't believe that you are doing this to me after so many years. ''

"Andy, we will have a child, I thought you were happy."

"Happy? To have a child with you is the last thing I want. You know very well that our relationship has ended many years ago. I don't even know if this child is mine!" Andy shouted.

"Andy, how can you say that? Of course it's yours. You might forget that night when you were drunk and you came to me. This child is yours. '"

"Jennifer, this is a big mistake. You have to do an abortion."

"Never, forget that. I'll never have an abortion. I want this child. '"

"But I don't want. You know very well that I don't love you. My heart belongs to only one woman, and this is Sharon."

"Sharon? I carry your child and you talk to me about Sharon!" Jennifer cried.

"That you're pregnant doesn't mean that I will give up my love. I will not give up on Sharon. You're suffocating me Jennifer, and nevertheless I will file a divorce. Divorce, which had to do long ago."

* * *

After two days...

When Sharon and Andy were working, they couldn't even look at each other. The whole team was surprised by their behavior. While Sharon was sitting in her office, Andy knocked on the door.

"Sharon, can we talk?" Sharon nodded sadly. He sat beside her and looked into her green eyes.

"What will we talk Andy?" she asked wearily.

"Sharon we must solve our problems. I don't want to lose you. I love you." he said quietly and took her hand. Sharon's eyes filled with tears, but she dropped his hand.

"Andy, we can't continue this relationship, understand this. You will have a child, and ..."

"Sharon, I don't care, don't care that Jennifer is pregnant. I love you and will not let go of you. Believe me, I will not give up." Andy wiped her tears that streamed down her cheeks. He kissed her gently and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

"Andy, I'm sorry." Those were her last words before Sykes interrupt them.

"Captain, the suspects are in interview room. '"

" I come shortly. " She looked into Andy's brown eyes and went to the interview room.

* * *

After a while Sharon left the room and walked to her office. She suddenly felt dizzy, but Andy quickly caught her.

"Be careful Sharon. ''

"I'm fine thanks." she said coldly and walked into her office. Andy sighed confused.

"What happens Flynn?" asked Provenza.

"I don't know Provenza, I'm very confused."

"Tell me." he insisted.

"You know that I want to file a divorce to Jennifer."

"I know, and? '"

"There is a problem. It turned out that Jennifer is pregnant." Provenza shocked.

"From you?"

"I don't know, she says so. But I haven't had intimate relations with her. I love only Sharon." he confessed.

"I can't believe it. Now what will happen? '"

"I don't know. Sharon wants to terminate our relationship, so that I may be with Jennifer and the baby. But I am convinced that this child is not mine. I've been together only with Sharon." Provenza put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. Everything will be all right. '"

"I hope so. But I will not let go of Sharon."

"Nicole know?"

"No, I didn't tell her. She will also go into shock if she knew that her mother is pregnant after so many years. Since she also knows very well that I split with her for many years and I haven't slept with her." Andy said with a loud voice.

"Hey, calm down. If you need, you will you do a DNA test. Are you really sure that you were not with Jennifer?" Andy looked at him fiercely.

"You kidding? I'm with Sharon, not with Jennifer. She lies, I'm sure. She just wants to stand between me and Sharon. But I will not allow it."

* * *

A few hours later, Sharon was sitting in her office thoughtful. She pulled off her glasses and sighed wearily.

"Sharon?" the door opened and she saw Andrea.

"Andrea, come." Andrea sat next to Sharon.

"How are you?"

"I'm not very well. ''

"What's wrong? You look upset. ''

"I have a problem with Andy."

"Andy? What's happening?" Sharon took a deep breath and continued, "A few days ago, Andy realized that Jennifer is pregnant." Andrea was surprised.

"Pregnant? But Sharon, Andy was with you, how Jennifer is pregnant?"

"I don't know, he must have spent the night with her, I don't know Andrea, don't ask me."

"Sharon, what thinks Andy? '"

"He thinks that the baby wasn't his and that Jennifer is lying. '"

"It is possible. She may want to divide you. We can't believe. ''

"Oh, Andrea, nevertheless I want to end this relationship. He has to care for his child."

"Sharon, you love each other. Your love is very strong. You can't end your relationship just like that." Andrea took her hand. Sharon looked at her sadly. Suddenly she felt that could throw up at any moment and ran to the bathroom. Andrea was surprised.

"Sharon, are you okay?" Andrea knocked on the bathroom door. A few minutes later, Sharon came out of the bathroom in emaciated form. She had vomited several times. Andrea helped her to sit in the chair.

"Sharon, what happened? Why did you puke?" Sharon sighed.

"I don't know, maybe I have a cold." Andrea looked at her strangely.

"Sharon, you had a dizziness today?" Sharon thought.

"Yes, today I had. Why?"

"When was your last period?"

"Oh, Andrea, I don't know. Why do you ask me these things?" Sharon asked angrily.

"I must be convinced Sharon. ''

"In what?"

"Are you pregnant?" Sharon's eyes widened.

"What? Pregnant? It's the last thing that can happen.

"Why not Sharon? You were with Andy. These are signs of pregnancy." Sharon sighed when she ran into the bathroom again.

"It can't continue like this. We have to be sure," said Andrea, and went to the pharmacy to buy a pregnancy test.

* * *

A few minutes later, Andrea was trying to convince Sharon to do the test.

"I don't want to do it. I'm sure that I'm not pregnant. '"

"If you're sure you can do it. Please Sharon, before you go to the doctor, let me know if these are signs of pregnancy or something else." Sharon took a deep breath and agreed. Andrea waiting to find out the result with the impatience. Sharon emerged from the bathroom with the test in her hand.

"Well, what is the result?" Andrea asked immediately. Sharon took a deep breath. In her eyes was fear.

"Positive. I'm pregnant."

 **\- TBC -**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Well ... This is the second chapter! Sharon is confused and doesn't know what to do. Andy felt that she was hiding something from him. I hope you like it! And please, leave a review if you can.**_

* * *

Sharon was in shock. She looked for a long time at the pregnancy test. Andrea hugged her.

"Sharon, this is very good news. You're pregnant."

"Oh, my God, Andrea ... It's the worst news I've ever received."

"But why? You expect a child from Andy. Sharon, this is a new opportunity for you. '"

"No, Andrea. This is crazy. Andy will have a child with Jennifer. We'll never be together." Andrea took her hand.

"Sharon, Andy wants to divorce Jennifer. He loves only you. He is not even sure whether this child was his. Jennifer lied, I'm sure." Sharon sighed.

"Nevertheless Andrea, I can't keep this child. '"

"Sharon, why? When Andy understand that you are pregnant, he will be very happy. ''

"I don't Andrea. I can't keep this child, understand me. I have only one choice and that is ... abortion ..." Andrea's eyes widened.

"Sharon, how can you say that? I will not let you do an abortion. What are you talking is nonsense."

"Andrea, this will be the right decision. I'm still in shock. I ... I'm not expecting to get pregnant. '"

"I understand you Sharon, but Andy is the father of this child. You can't do an abortion without telling him. This is unreasonable." Sharon looked at her confused. She put the pregnancy test on her desk. She was confused.

"I'm still not sure Andrea, but I can't raise this child alone." Andrea sighed.

"Sharon, you will not be alone. You will have Andy's support. He will be very happy with the fact that he have a child with you. He will be up to you, he loves you."

"I'm sorry, Andrea. I don't want to experience the same things that I experienced with Jack. I raised Emily and Ricky completely alone. I can't raise and that child without a father. '"

"Sharon, Andy is very different from Jack. You just have to tell him the news. ''

"I can't, I can't. Jennifer is pregnant and ... '"

"Forget about that Jennifer - interrupted Andrea," You have to tell Andy necessarily. Whatever the solution, you're obliged to tell him. " Suddenly the door opened.

"Captain, we have an important case we must surely go to the crime scene." said Julio entering. Sharon nodded and replied, "Well, I come immediately." She took the pregnancy test and put it in her purse. She didn't want anyone to know.

"Sharon, what do you do?" asked Andrea. Sharon took a deep breath.

"I don't know Andrea. I'll think about it. Please, don't say anything to Andy, please." Andrea nodded dissatisfied. But she was convinced that Sharon will tell the truth to Andy.

* * *

When Sharon had arrived at the crime scene, Andy tried to talk to her, but she avoided him.

"What is the case, Lieutenant Provenza?" asked Sharon.

"A woman of 45 years old had been murdered last night. We suspect her ex-husband."

"Well, we know some other information related to her former husband? '"

"We know only that her husband had been drunkard and often beat his wife. She filed divorce, but it didn't help." said Sykes.

"The same stories." Andy added. Sharon turned to him.

"I'll be glad if you don't comment Lieutenant Flynn." she said sternly. Andy sighed, "Well, Captain, sorry. '"

"Well, I want to see the victim's body." Provenza and Sykes brought Sharon to the victim lying in blood. '"

"Oh, my God!" Sharon put a towel on her mouth and continued "terrible smell. ''

"It's really terrible here." Andy joined them. Provenza saw Sharon's pale face.

"Captain, are you all right? '"

"Yes, just the smell .." Sharon suddenly fled from the place, she felt that she would vomit at any moment. Andy was worried and followed her.

"Sharon, are you okay?" he asked anxiously. Sharon was coughing heavily.

"I'm fine, don't worry." she said sternly.

"Sharon, you're not fine. You look very pale." He gently took her hand. She looked at him coldly.

"Andy, I remind you that you're at work. There is no need to worry about me, everything is fine." She dropped his hand and returned to Provenza and Sykes. But Andy was convinced that she was hiding something from him.

* * *

In the evening Andy was called Nicole to talk to her. Nicole was shocked to find out that her mother is pregnant.

"Dad, I can't believe it. You are separated by many years, how can my mother is pregnant?"

"I don't know anyone. You very well know that I'm with Sharon and I love only Sharon. But this pregnancy ... This child couldn't be mine." Andy said wearily. Nicole took her father's hand.

"Dad, don't worry. I'm sure that this can't happen. You are with Sharon and you split with mom for many years. I will question her. She has to tell me the truth." Andy smiled sadly.

"Thank you, Nicole."

********...********

On the other hand, Sharon couldn't eat. Rusty was worried about her.

"Mom, why you are not eating? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry." Sharon said thoughtfully. Rusty didn't want to question her further. Sharon suddenly ran into the bathroom. Rusty was really confused and didn't know what was happening to his mother. When she emerged from the bathroom exhausted Rusty asked her, "Mom, are you really better? Why you puking?" Sharon didn't know what to say. But she had to hide the truth.

"Don't worry Rusty, just a cold." Rusty nodded slightly.

"But you need to consult a doctor. '"

"I'll do it if I need." Sharon smiled and said playfully, "Well, will you help me with the dishes?" Rusty nodded with a smile.

* * *

Nicole was in her mother's room to find out the truth.

"Mom, you have to tell us the truth. '"

"What do you want? I'm expecting a child. ''

"I know that, but ... That child can't be from my father." Jennifer stared at her daughter angrily.

"What do you mean?"

"Mom, we know very well that you and dad are separated and you were not together. Please don't invent. ''

"What? Are are you, crazy?"

"Mom, tell me the truth. Dad is ruined. You know very well that he loves Sharon and wants to be with her. Understand this. '"

"Sorry Nicole. But I can't raise a child without a father. This child is from Andy." Nicole sighed.

"I know you're lying Mom, I know ..." She left the room and went into the living room where Andy sat thoughtful. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Nicole?"

"Dad, I'm sorry. But mom doesn't want to tell the truth. She constantly repeated that the child is yours. '"

"Oh, Nicole ... I don't know what to do. I want to be only with Sharon. I love her, but because of Jennifer she wants to terminate our relationship."

"I understand Dad. Sharon's right. But you have to try and talk again with her.

"I tried many times, but she avoided me each time. I'm ruined."

"Calm down, Dad. Everything will be all right. The truth will be revealed. Don't worry. Yes, she's my mother, but she's lying and I know that. ''

"I hope that everything will be as before." said Andy sad. Sharon was lying on her bed. She tried not to think about her problems, but couldn't. She pulled off her glasses, rubbed her eyes slightly and put her hand on her belly.

"What will I do now? I love very much my children, how I'll drop you?" Sharon spoke quietly with tears in her eyes. She was not sure what would be the right decision.

* * *

The next day, Andy tried to talk again with Sharon. He went into her office abruptly.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"Sharon, we need to talk. Please, this time you have to listen. ''

"Andy I don't want to talk more with you. '"

"But I want Sharon. You also know that Jennifer is lying, why want to end our relationship?" Look, I love you and I can't live without you. " He looked at her sadly. Sharon didn't know what to do.

"Andy, this is not the place to talk. ''

"I know Sharon, but I'm powerless. I don't want to be away from you, please. '"

"Andy, please. We'll talk later, not here. '"

"Promise me that we'll talk." Sharon looked at him confused.

"Okay, we'll talk." Andy had calmed down a bit.

* * *

A few hours later, Sharon was with Andrea.

"What happened Sharon, you said to Andy? '"

"No, but tonight he wants to talk. I think I'll have to tell him, as I don't want." Andrea took her hand.

"You'll see Sharon, he will be very happy. He loves you and he has a right to know that." Sharon sighed.

"I don't know Andrea, I'm still very confused. This child ..." Suddenly she saw the shadow of another woman behind her. When Sharon turned and saw Jennifer was very much surprised.

"What happens Sharon?" Andrea asked, confused.

"Jennifer."

"What?"

"This is Jennifer, Andy's wife." Jennifer walked over to Sharon.

"What are you doing here, Jennifer? '"

"I wanted to talk to you, Sharon. ''

"Well, if you want." Andrea followed the conversation in silence.

"Sharon, you know very well that I'm pregnant and expecting a child by Andy. ''

"I know."

"Why, then, continue to be with him? Sharon, I don't want my child to be without a father. '"

"I don't want to be between you Jennifer. I said several times that to Andy ... '"

"Sharon, I beg you, you are also a mother. You should understand me." Andrea was nervous.

"Mrs Jennifer, stop. Sharon also knows that. But Andy loves her and you know that. Why blame Sharon?" shouted Andrea.

"Andrea, please." Sharon said softly.

"Sorry Sharon, but I can't tolerate this."

"Mrs., I don't blame Sharon, just tell her."

"Oh, but you are rude to my friend."

"Well Andrea." Sharon said and turned to Jennifer, "Jennifer, I'm sorry. I can't be more with Andy and I told him that I want to terminate our relationship for the future of your child. '"

"Thanks Sharon. I'm sorry to bother you." Jennifer walked away. Sharon sighed wearily.

"She is completely crazy!" Andrea said angrily looked at Sharon, holding her stomach.

"Sharon, you okay?" Sharon suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Andrea, help me, I have a sharp pain, I could lose the baby." Sharon panicked.

"Calm down, Sharon, I will call 911, everything will be fine." Andrea tried to calm her and immediately called 911.

 **\- TBC -**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: So ... Andy already understands Sharon's pregnancy... Emotions of anger and joy ... and impending revelation ... I hope you like it! And please leave a review if you can.**_

* * *

Sharon opened her eyes slowly. She saw herself lying in a hospital bed. She suddenly remembered what had happened and panicked again.

"My baby." she said anxiously. The nurse smiled encouragingly.

"Don't worry, the baby is fine." Sharon sighed with relief.

"Where is Andrea, my friend?" she asked immediately.

"She's outside, you want to call her?"

"Yes please." Andrea waited in the waiting room. She had called Andy to tell him that Sharon is hospitalized. He arrived breathless and worried to her.

"Andrea, where is Sharon?" he asked, worried.

"She's inside. ''

"What happened?"

"Andy, we need to talk seriously about Sharon.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? '"

"Actually ... Sharon didn't want to tell you. But I have to do it for her own good. '"

"Andrea, you're scaring me, what's happening?"

"Andy, Sharon ... She..." Andrea sighed, but continued, "Look, Andy ... Sharon realized she is pregnant. She expects your child." Andy went into shock.

"Wait, Sharon is pregnant? '" Andrea nodded slightly, then arrived the nurse.

"Mrs Andrea, Mrs. Sharon wants to see you. '"

"Well thank you." Andrea come in unto Sharon.

"Sharon, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. But I was scared that I would lose the baby." Andrea took her hand.

"Everything is fine. But there is someone who wants to see you." Sharon surprised to see Andy in front of her.

"Andy?" Andy approached her and Andrea left the room to allow them to talk privately. Sharon and Andy for a long time looked at each other.

"Sharon, why not tell me you're pregnant?" Sharon sighed.

"I couldn't Andy, you were with Jennifer."

"Sharon, forget about Jennifer. I have this right. You expect my child. When you'd tell me?" he asked quietly.

"Andy, please." Andy sat down beside her and gently took her hand.

"Sharon, I love you. And now I feel very happy about the fact that you're pregnant with my child." Sharon looked at him sadly.

"But and Jennifer expect your child."

"Sharon, how many times do I have to repeat that this child is not mine. She's lying, I beg you, don't do that. Soon we will have a child. We need to fix our relationship." he said sadly.

"Andy, this will never happen. Jennifer is fully convinced that the child is yours. '"

"Sharon she is lying. I never had an intimate relationship with her. I love only you, understand that." Sharon's eyes filled with tears.

"Andy, I beg you, go away, I don't want to listen."

"I promise you Sharon. I will prove that she is lying." Andy left the room, but Andrea stopped him.

"Andy, we need to talk. ''

"For what?"

"You know that Sharon could lose the baby for your fault?" she said sharply.

"I don't understand you.""

"When we were with Sharon in the cafeteria, your wife, Jennifer came and utter nonsense to Sharon. Then she got a sharp pain in her belly. She could lose the baby." Andy was surprised. Anger filled his heart.

"Jennifer came in to Sharon?"

"Yes, you need to be careful about her. She shouldn't disturb Sharon. ''

"I'll take care of it. Andrea, I beg you, take care of Sharon. I'm worried for her and the baby." Andrea nodded slightly.

* * *

A few hours later Andy went home to talk to Jennifer.

"Jennifer, what did you do?" he shouted walking into the living room.

"What's happening?"

"Why you went to Sharon?"

"Sharon, Sharon again. I'm tired of talking to Sharon. Andrea got up from the couch, but Andy stopped her.

"Let my hand, it hurts. ''

"I will not let you go before you to explain everything." he shouted.

"What do you want? Yes, I went to talk to her. She was obliged to part with you, Andy. I'm pregnant and you will be a father soon. She can't be with someone who is expecting a child by another."

"Stop talking nonsense! You can cause the loss of a child! Do you realize that?" Andy shouted.

"What child?"

"Sharon is pregnant, because of you, she could lose the baby!" Jennifer is shocked.

"Pregnant? But ..."

"Yes, pregnant. And unlike you, she's pregnant with my child."

"Andy, she can lie that she is pregnant."

"Stop Jennifer! I come from the hospital. Sharon is pregnant and that child is mine. And another thing: I will not quit Sharon and our baby. You will not be an obstacle. ''

"Andy, I also expect your child. '"

"I'm not sure. Jennifer, you and I have separated long ago. I've never had an intimate relationship with you. Stop lying."

* * *

In the hospital Andrea cared for Sharon. Rusty was also arrived. He was worried about his mother. When he learned the news was shocked but at the same time happy.

"Mom, I'm really glad that I will become a big brother." Sharon smiled softly.

"Yes, Rusty, you will be a great big brother. '"

"Andy ... '"

"Andy knows." Andrea interrupted.

"But where is he? He will leave mom and the baby because of Jennifer? '"

"No, of course not. Andy will take care of Sharon and the baby." Andrea said. Sharon sighed.

"Rusty, if you want, go home. Andrea is here. '"

"Mom, do you want to call Emily and Ricky?" Sharon nodded slightly. She needed the support of her children.

* * *

On the other hand, Nicole also had arrived home. Jennifer and Andy continued to argue.

"Mom, Dad, stop!" She shouted, "What happens?"

"Your mother went to Sharon and told her nonsense!"

"What?"

"Yes, Sharon could lose the baby because of her." Nicole's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute. The baby? Sharon is ..."

"Yes, Sharon is pregnant."

"Dad, this is very good news. '"

"You uphold Sharon rather than your mother?" Jennifer shouted.

"Mom, Sharon doesn't lie like you. She really expecting a child from Dad. But you ... you're lying. '"

"Stop! My own daughter talk such nonsense!" Jennifer ran to her bedroom. Andy sighed wearily.

"Dad, Sharon is okay? '"

"Yes, but she doesn't want to talk to me. I'm afraid for her and the baby. '"

"Calm down, Dad. I'll talk to her. ''

"Thank you." Andy hugged his daughter - his great support.

* * *

After about 1 hour, Nicole was in the hospital.

"Nicole?" Sharon smiled softly, "I didn't expect you. ''

"I wanted to talk. ''

"I will leave you." Andrea went out. Nicole sat next to Sharon.

"You can't imagine how happy I am that I will become a sister."

"I am glad."

"Sharon, my father really loves you. He is very happy that you are expecting a child. ''

"Nicole ..."

"No, please, listen to me Sharon. My mother is lying, she can't be pregnant by dad. She never had any relationship with him. She's lying, trust me."

"Nicole, I believe you. But if this is true, I can't be with your father. '"

"But why you talk like that Sharon? You're pregnant, you can't raise a child alone. In addition, he will never leave you and the baby." Sharon took a deep breath.

"Nicole, what do I do?"

"You need to talk to my father. Please Sharon, give him a chance. You have to talk for the sake of that child." Sharon nodded and replied, "Ok, I'll do it." Nicole smiled slightly.

* * *

Andy was called Provenza to talk. He believed only to him.

"I don't know what to do. Now it turned out that Sharon is she ... She really is pregnant with my child. Jennifer is lying. What should I do Provenza?" Provenza thought.

"The situation is really serious. But you have to prove to the captain that Jennifer is lying. If you want to be with Sharon and the baby, you must do this. '"

"I also want this, but how, how to do?" Suddenly Andy's phone rang.

"Hello, Nicole?"

"Dad, you should come to the hospital. ''

"What's wrong with Sharon?"

"No, Sharon is fine, don't worry. She wants to talk to you, come quickly. ''

"Well, I come immediately." Andy hung up the phone confused.

"What's happening?" asked Provenza.

"Sharon wants to talk to me. I'm going to the hospital. ''

"I hope everything is okay."

"I hope so. See you later." Andy immediately went to the hospital.

* * *

When Andy arrived at the hospital, Nicole was still there.

"Nicole, what's happening? '"

"Dad, come in. She wants to talk to you." Nicole and Andrea went for coffee, Andy went inside. He sat next to Sharon. She looked sad and confused.

"Sharon, are you okay?"

"Yes, don't worry. I needed to talk to you. '"

"I am listening to you." Sharon sighed and continued, "Andy, Jennifer's lying, right?"

"Of course Sharon. She's lying, I was only with you. She's a person of the past. Have a child with her is impossible. I love only you. And now I feel very happy that you're pregnant with my - our child. " he kissed her forehead.

"Andy, she says that the child is yours. '"

"Sharon, she is completely crazy. Nicole also knows that she is lying. But I promise you, that I will prove that. I will prove the truth. And we will be happy family with our child." Sharon smiled softly.

"What did the doctor say? How's the baby?" asked Andy concerned.

"The baby is fine, don't worry. You know Andy, I was afraid that I might lose this baby."

"Don't talk more so Sharon. You and the baby are fine. Everything is fine." He kissed her gently on the lips.

* * *

Nicole and Andrea spoke in the cafeteria of the hospital.

"Nicole, you're fair. Your mother is lying, right?"

"Yes, Andrea, I know that Dad had no relationship with her. She's just lying. '"

"Poor Sharon. She suffered the most." Andrea sighed.

"Andrea, we need to disclose my mother. To be able Sharon and dad to be happy together." Andrea thought.

"Ok, but how?"

"We to think about so. ''

* * *

"Sharon, you tired?" asked Andy.

"Yes, I hate hospitals, but I will be here a few more days. '"

"Well, now you have to sleep. You and our baby need a break." Andy smiled. He sat down beside her and hugged her. Sharon felt very comfortable in his arms.

"I love you, Andy." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." Sharon was convinced that he would reveal Jennifer's lie. She believes on Andy boundless.

 **\- TBC -**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Everything begins to get better ... While Andy is designed to show to Sharon that Jennifer's child is not his, he realizes that she is not pregnant. He believes that there will be no obstacles in their lives with Sharon. I hope you like it! And if you can, leave a review please!**_

* * *

Andy was already calm that Sharon was asleep and that their relationship began to get better. He was determined to expose Jennifer. He didn't know how, but he had to do it for Sharon's good and their unborn child. He came out quietly in the waiting room, where Andrea was sitting.

"Andrea .."

"Oh, Andy ... How is Sharon?"

"She's better. Now sleep. I think our relationship has improved." he said with a slight smile. Andrea put a hand on his shoulder.

"Andy, Sharon's condition is delicate. She is in a risky pregnancy." Andy nodded and asked, "Where's Nicole?"

"Rusty came and they went somewhere, I don't know. '"

"Okay." Andy turned slightly and saw Emily and Ricky, who came to Sharon's room stressed.

"Andy, where's Mom?" Emily asked anxiously.

"Calm down, your mother is well. ''

"But what's wrong?" asked Ricky. Andy looked at Andrea. She nodded slightly.

"Well, I should tell you something. Huh .. Emily, Ricky ... Your mother... Uh... Sharon is pregnant ... ..." Emily and Ricky were shocked.

"Mom is pregnant?" they asked in unison.

"Yes, Sharon and Andy will have a child." Andrea added.

"Are you angry?" Andy asked, confused. Emily and Ricky smiled.

"Andy, this is wonderful news. I will soon become a sister." Emily hugged him.

"Yes, very good news. Can you see mom?" Ricky asked.

"At the moment she sleeps, but she will be glad to see you." Andy opened the door for them. They went inside. Suddenly Sharon opened her eyes. At the beginning everything it was dull, but when she saw Emily and Ricky before her, Sharon's joy couldn't describe.

"Emily, Ricky?" she smiled.

"Mom how are you?" Emily asked.

"Very well, don't worry. '"

"Mom, this true?" Ricky said with a smile.

"What?"

"Mom, you know very well. Are you really pregnant?" Emily asked. She sighed with a slight smile.

"Yes." Emily immediately hugged her mother.

"Mom, I'm so happy." Sharon smiled when she saw the joy of her grown children.

"When will we know the sex? I'm very excited." Ricky said.

"Very soon you will understand."

"The sex doesn't matter, the baby's health is most important." Emily said looking at Ricky.

"Why you looking at me? I'm just curious." Sharon laughed. Andy and Andrea went inside.

"Well, how are you all?" Andy asked with a smile.

"Very good." Sharon said softly.

"Mom, we will be a few days in Los Angeles, we want to be with you as you recover." Emily said. Sharon took her daughter's hand.

"I'm happy to be with me. Even a few days." Andy was happy when Sharon was happy. But his thoughts were in Jennifer. He didn't know how to prove that Jennifer's child was not his.

"Sharon, I'm sorry that I have to leave you, but I have urgent work." Andrea said dissatisfied.

"Andrea, no problem, Andy is here, don't worry. '"

"Well, I'll be here tomorrow." Sharon nodded slightly.

* * *

Several hours later, Nicole and Rusty were back in the hospital. Emily and Ricky were home.

"I heard that Emily and Ricky are already here." Rusty said with a smile.

"Yes, they will be in Los Angeles for a few days." said Sharon.

"Sharon, do you want a glass of water?" asked Nicole.

"No thanks."

"But you need to drink plenty of fluids. The doctor warned us about it." said Andy. Sharon frowned.

"Andy, I know how to take care of myself, especially when I'm pregnant."

"Well, I will not force you." Andy knew that Sharon is stubborn. Suddenly the door opened. Sharon was surprised when she saw the whole team.

"You here?"

"Captain, how are you?" Provenza asked immediately.

"I'm fine, Lieutenant, thank you. '"

"Captain, Provenza told us that you are pregnant. Congratulations." Sykes said with a smile.

"Provenza immediately had to tell." Andy frowned.

"Well, I said it, but the truth can't be hidden." Provenza said quietly. Nicole and Rusty laughed.

"Captain, we hope that you will soon be with us." Sanchez said.

"Of course, Julio. I will never leave my job. ''

"But, Sharon, you're pregnant?" Andy protest.

"Andy, I'm pregnant, not an invalid."

"She's our captain, don't induce." Tao said playfully.

"Yes, we need our captain." Buzz said.

"I also really want to be at work. I hope that after a few days it will be." Sharon said happily.

* * *

Several hours later, Andy stood beside Sharon tightly. He saw the worry in her eyes and asked, "What happens Sharon? Are you all right?" Sharon sighed.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Is there a problem?"

"In fact, Andy ... What will you do with Jennifer?"

"Sharon, why should we talk about her? '"

"We have Andy. If the child is yours, I can't be with you and you know it. '"

"Sharon, I swear that this child is not mine. I will prove it. The truth will be revealed." he gently took her hand. Sharon looked at him sadly.

"If it is true? '"

"Sharon, please." he begged wearily.

"Andy, I just want to be sure. ''

"Sharon, whatever happens, I'll be there for you and our unborn child. But Jennifer is a liar, and it will be revealed. You will see." Sharon tried to think positively, but it was not possible. On the other hand, Nicole and growth were talking in the waiting room.

"I know that Jennifer is your mother, but she causes great pain to my mom." Rusty said. Nicole took a deep breath.

"I know my mother is a liar. In fact, she never behaved like that, I think she is jealous of Sharon. Rusty went into shock.

"Jealousy? But your mom and dad split up years ago? Why did she have to feel jealous?"

"I don't know Rusty, just anything that is unnatural. She might not be pregnant by my father. He was always with Sharon. ''

"Yes, you're right, but Andy wants to prove the truth. '"

"I have no idea how this will happen. I talked to Andrea about it, but I don't know what to do to be able to reveal the truth." Nicole sighed wearily.

* * *

A few days later ...

Sharon was already home. Everybody taking care of her, especially Andy.

"Mom, breakfast is ready." Emily said with a smile.

"Do you want help?" Andy asked playfully. "Sharon frowned with a smile.

"Thank you, Lieutenant, don't need. Stop being so if I'm in the ninth month of pregnancy." While Sharon was having breakfast, she asked, "Where's Rusty? '"

"He's out with Nicole. I don't know why." Ricky said. Sharon thought.

"Mom, do you want tea?" Emily asked.

"Yes, if you can." She smiled and kissed her daughter on the cheek. Andy smiled. He was very happy with Sharon, but always thinking of how to reveal the truth about Jennifer. Suddenly the door opened.

"Good morning." Nicole said with a slight smile.

"Good morning." Rusty walked into the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" asked Andy.

"Nothing special dad, personal things." Nicole said.

"Well, do you want breakfast?" asked Sharon.

"I can't give up." Rusty said.

* * *

As much as she loves her work, Sharon had to rest at home for several days. Andy had concerns about it. While she was reading a magazine, Andy sat beside her with a piece of cake. She took off her glasses and smiling looked at Andy.

"Oh, Andy ... What's that? '"

"This is especially for you. I know that you love sweets. I did it." Sharon was surprised.

"You?"

"Yes, why not? Sharon took a piece of the cake.

"Hmmm ... I didn't know that you have such ability. Lieutenant." she joked.

"I have many more abilities that you don't know Captain." He smiled and gently kissed her lips. Suddenly Andy's phone ringing, spoil the romance.

"Oh, this phone!" he got angry.

"Don't get mad, answer the call." said Sharon. Andy took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Flynn? '"

"Yes, I am. Who are you? '"

"We're calling from the hospital. Are you Mrs. Jennifer's husband? '"

"Yes, why? What happened?" he asked, confused.

"Mrs. Jennifer suffered a accident. In her phone we found your number and decided to call. '"

"How is she?"

"She's in the emergency room. '"

"Well, I come immediately." Sharon was worried.

"What's happening?"

"Jennifer had an accident, she is currently in hospital. I should go. '"

"I hope there is nothing serious. ''

"I hope." Andy went out. Nicole approached Sharon.

"Sharon, where's Dad? '"

"Nicole, look... Your mother had an accident at the time she is in hospital. ''

"Oh, my God. I have to be there. Sharon, Emily and Ricky are out, but Rusty is here, he will take care of you until we get back. '"

"Nicole, don't worry about me. I'm fine. Go to your mother." When Nicole left, Sharon sighed wearily and took the magazine.

"Mom, where is everybody?" asked Rusty sitting beside her.

"Jennifer had an accident, Nicole and Andy are in the hospital. ''

"Oh, but how did it happen? '"

"I don't know, I hope that everything with her and the baby is fine. '"

"Hopefully." said Rusty less displeased.

* * *

Andy and Nicole waited in the waiting room. When the doctor came, Andy immediately asked, "How is Jennifer? '"

"She's okay, don't worry. Suffered a slight accident." Nicole sighed with relief.

"I'm glad that she's good. And the baby? '"

"A baby? What baby?" asked confused the doctor.

"Jennifer was pregnant. How's the baby?" asked Andy.

"Mrs. Jennifer is not pregnant." Andy and Nicole looked at each other.

"But how so? She had said that ... '"

"No, Mr. Flynn, you have mistake. Ms. Jennifer is not pregnant. We did tests. If she was pregnant, we would understand."

"This means that my mother lied that she is pregnant." said Nicole. Andy nodded.

"Can we see her? '"

"Of course." Andy and Nicole entered Jennifer's room. Andy stared at her in anger.

"Why do you lied Jennifer? Answer!" he shouted.

"Dad, calm down." Nicole tried to reassure him. Jennifer was crying.

"Mom, why did you do that? Why?"

"I'm sorry." said Jennifer crying.

"You're sorry? Because of your lie, Sharon could lose the baby. Do you realize what you're doing?" Andy was angry.

"Dad, calm down. That's good news. Now you can prove to Sharon everything. ''

"You're right." Andy went out. On the one hand he was glad that there will be no obstacles between them with Sharon. He was convinced that despite all, the problems will end today.

 **\- TBC -**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: This is the fifth chapter. Sharon and Andy are already happy with the fact that there is no obstacle between them. I hope you enjoy and please leave a review if you can.**_

* * *

Andy sat in the waiting room, thinking. Nicole suddenly left Jennifer's room and approached him. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know what you think Dad. But believe when Sharon understand the truth, she will realize that there will be no obstacles between you. You should tell her about mom's lie, right now." Andy nodded slightly.

"Thank you, Nicole. You are a great support for me. I'll do it when we get home." Nicole smiled softly and said, "Dad, I want to stay here. I want to know why my mom lied."

"Well, if you want. I understand. She's your mother, but what she did to me and Sharon, especially Sharon ..." Andy sighed.

"I know dad, so I want to know the truth. Don't worry, I'll be back soon. You go to Sharon. She needs you." Andy nodded with a slight smile and left. Nicole went back into her mother's room. She sat next to her and stared at her. Jennifer still crying.

"Mom, why do it? Tell me the truth. Please." Jennifer looked sadly at her daughter.

"I'm sorry, Nicole. I know I shouldn't lie that I'm pregnant." Nicole took her mother's hand.

"Mom, I thought you were pregnant by another, but you're lying you're pregnant. You're not pregnant and I still don't understand the reason why you did this. This is a huge lie Mom. That no forgiveness. Sharon could lost her baby. "

"That is why I did it Nicole. I'm sorry, but you asked for the truth. When your father told me that he wanted to split up, I was devastated. And now, when he has a new relationship with Sharon, I just ... I can't stand it. "

"Mom, Sharon is a very good woman, and I regret that I say this but she's true mother. She is like my mother. You could cause great loss. Mom, realize yourself. It is still not late. You very well know that you and Dad are separated by many years, even before Sharon to appear in dad's life. But if you want to know something - they love each other very much. And whatever you do, will not be able to separate them. "Jennifer nodded slightly with sadness in her eyes. She may have regretted her actions ...

* * *

Sharon sat tense on the couch with Rusty. Emily and Ricky were still not at home. She took off her glasses.

"Mom, Andy still hasn't returned." Rusty said.

"I hope that everything is fine." Sharon sighed. At that moment the front door opened. Andy threw the keys and walked to the living room.

"Oh, Andy ..." He sat down next to them thoughtfully.

"Is everything okay with Jennifer and the baby?" asked Sharon.

"Actually Sharon, we really need to talk about Jennifer."

"Well, listen to you. '"

"If you want I will go to my room." Rusty offer.

"No Rusty, I want you to hear too." Andy stopped him.

"Andy, you're really scaring me." said Sharon.

"Sharon, do you remember when I told you that I will reveal Jennifer's lie? '"

"Yes, I remember. And?"

"Today is a miracle. If it was not this incident would be difficult to uncover Jennifer." Sharon and Rusty didn't understand anything.

"Andy, I don't understand. You talk like a crossword. What's happening?" Sharon asked impatiently.

"Yes Andy, please tell from the beginning." Rusty said. Andy sighed.

"Well, well. When I went to the hospital I asked the doctor about Jennifer's state. '"

"Well and?" said Sharon.

"The doctor told me something that really didn't expect. He told me that ... Jennifer is not pregnant." Sharon's eyes widened.

"Wait, Jennifer lied that she is pregnant? '"

"Yes. There is no child Sharon. She's not pregnant. This is a great discovery. ''

"Yes, this is a great truth." said Rusty surprised.

"Okay, but why she did it, Andy?" Sharon asked, confused.

"I don't know Sharon. Maybe she wanted away me from you. '"

"Oh my God ... Where's Nicole?"

"She's in the hospital. She decided to find out the reason why Jennifer lied. "Sharon nodded slightly. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, these are probably Emily and Ricky. I'll get it." Rusty said. And yes, he was right. Emily and Ricky went into the living room.

"Mom, are you okay? "Emily asked immediately.

"Yes dear, don't worry. '"

"Everything okay? You look very pale." said Ricky worried.

"We're good, we'll tell you later." said with a slight smile Andy.

"Well, you want to prepare dinner?" Emily asked.

"Good idea. I will help." Rusty said, and the three went together in the kitchen. Sharon smiled softly. She loved to watch her children together. She put her hand on her stomach and thought she would have a child with Andy made her happy. It would be their child. Andy gently took her hand.

"I fulfilled my promise Sharon. Now there is no obstacle between us. Now we'll be a real family."

"Yes, Andy. Actually, I'm glad that the truth is revealed. Henceforth, there will be no obstacles in our relationship."

"I can't wait to become a father again." Andy smiled. Sharon kissed him gently.

"You will be the best father Andy."

* * *

"Mom, I really can't believe it. Jennifer is a big liar." Emily said angrily.

"Yes, because of her, you and our sibling may suffer." Ricky added.

"Good kids, all right. I and the baby are fine. Let no longer discussing Jennifer. The truth is now revealed." Sharon said, frowning.

"Well, Rusty, you will no longer be the youngest brother." Ricky said playfully.

"Yes, I'm glad to be a big brother." he said proudly. Emily smiled.

"You have to get used to the baby's crying. Because you will spend more time with the baby."

"If you want to know something, it doesn't matter. I already can't wait for the baby." Rusty protested.

"Hey, that was a joke. Calm down." Emily laughed.

"Children, why talk all that's still very early." said Andy.

"Yes, but we like jokes." Emily said. Sharon smiled.

"However, don't talk about it now. ''

"Ok Mom. Where's Nicole?" asked Ricky.

"Oh, she should be back any moment." said Andy.

* * *

After about 1 hour, Nicole was home. She spoke with her father about her mother.

"Well, your mom told you the reason?" he asked, curious.

"Yes, Dad. The reason is Sharon. ''

"Sharon? Why Sharon? '"

"I don't know, maybe she's jealous you of her. ''

"Oh, my God." Andy sighed, "She's completely crazy."

"Dad, actually ... Mum's not good. '"

"Why? What happened?" Nicole sighed and replied, "Dad, I feel that Mom needs a psychologist. She really is not good." Andy thought.

"Yes, maybe you're right. ''

"How is Sharon?"

"She's fine, don't worry. '"

"I am glad."

"Uh ... Dad ..."

"Yes?"

"Can I stay here tonight?" Andy smiled.

"Of course dear as you want." he went to bedroom tired. He went inside the room. Sharon was reading magazine. He sat down beside her and kissed her forehead.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned. Sharon smiled softly.

"Yes, don't worry. '"

"What are you reading?"

"Magazine for future parents. '"

"Hmmm ... Let's look at it." Andy came closer to her. Together they considered the magazine.

"Andy ... '"

"Yes honey..."

"I am glad that there is no obstacle between us, but ... '"

"But what?"

"I'm worried about Jennifer. However, she is your daughter's mother."

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"I hope that Jennifer will recover ... and she'll find love again." Andy smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Let's sleep. Tomorrow we have work. Besides, you're pregnant. You need rest." Sharon smiled. She felt very comfortable with Andy.

* * *

The next day Sharon was sitting in her office with Andrea.

"I can't believe Sharon. Jennifer is a big liar. How can she lie that she is pregnant?" Andrea said mused.

"Oh, Andrea ... I don't know. I am also very surprised. Still, I'm glad that between us with Andy there are no more obstacles." She smiled. Andrea nodded with a smile.

"I'm so happy for you Sharon. You and Andy will be very nice family, I'm sure."

* * *

On the other hand Andy discussed Jennifer with Provenza.

"Can you imagine Provenza? She lied that she is pregnant."

"She's really crazy Andy. But I'm glad that all between you and the captain's fine. ''

"Yes, and I'm glad. I'm glad that the truth is revealed." Provenza smiled slightly.

"You have to prepare to be a father." he said playfully.

"Hey, I'm ready from the moment I realized." Andy frowned. Provenza laughed.

"Well, we'll see, when the baby is born." he returned to his desk.

* * *

In the evening Andy went to Sharon's office. She sat wearily.

"Sharon, are you okay?" he asked, worried.

"Yes Andy, just little dizzy, but that's normal."

"Want to go to dinner? '"

"Oh, no, I don't think I can eat. You know that I throwing a lot in those days." Andy nodded.

"I know. But let's go home. I feel that you have need of rest. '"

"Definitely." Sharon said with a smile. Andy helped her and they walked back home happy.

* * *

When they arrived home, Sharon threw the keys tired and sat down on the couch. Suddenly came Emily and Ricky.

"Mom, we need to talk." Emily said hesitantly. Sharon worried.

"What's happening?"

"Mom, nothing serious. Calm down. It's not good for your condition." Ricky said.

"Well, will you tell me what's happening? '"

"Well, Mom ... I and Ricky should be back in New York tomorrow. '"

"Tomorrow? So fast?" asked Sharon dissatisfied.

"Mom, it's really important. The agency called us and we should be there." Ricky said.

"Oh, I see." said Sharon.

"Mom, don't worry. We'll come back very soon in Los Angeles." Emily said with a smile.

"Yes mom, especially when we'll have a new sibling." Sharon hugged her children. Andy smiled.

* * *

At night, Sharon couldn't sleep. Andy turned to her and saw that she was awake.

"Sharon, are you okay?"

"Yes, don't worry. I'm just thoughtful about Emily and Ricky. They will leave tomorrow. So fast ..." she sighed wearily. Andy hugged her.

"I know dear, but they will come very soon, don't worry. You must be relaxed, especially now when you are pregnant. Promise?" Sharon smiled softly.

"Well, I know they will come back very soon. I promise." she said as she snuggled against Andy. She slept in his arms immediately. Andy was happy he was reassured Sharon.

 **\- TBC -**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: This is the sixth chapter. I hope you like it. Jennifer is determined to ask forgiveness from Sharon, but she isn't sure whether Sharon will forgive her. And please leave a review if you can. Your opinion is very important to me.**_

* * *

The next day Emily and Ricky already had gone to New York. Sharon was preparing for the workday with Andy. She was preparing breakfast in the kitchen when she felt the aroma of coffee and ran to the bathroom. Andy noticed her and knocked on the door.

"Sharon, are you ok there?" Sharon breathing deeply to calm herself.

"Yes, I'm fine. Check Rusty for me, please." said Sharon before wash her face. Rusty was sitting in his room.

"Can I come?" Andy asked with a smile.

"Of course Andy." Andy sat beside him.

"Well, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Where's Mom?"

"She's in the bathroom. You know, morning sickness. '"

"Oh yes..."

"Are you ready for breakfast?" asked Andy. Rusty nodded and they went into the kitchen. They were waiting for Sharon. After a few minutes, Sharon joined them. She looked pale and exhausted. Andy took her hand gently.

"Sharon, are you sure you're okay?" he asked concerned. Sharon smiled softly.

"I'm fine Andy, stop worrying so much. These are morning sickness and is perfectly normal for a pregnant woman. '"

"I just ..."

"Well, Rusty, how are you?" Sharon asked turning to his son.

"I'm fine, Mom, I hope that you are. '"

"I am." They continued with their breakfast. Silence fell between them, but Sharon breaks the silence.

"Where's Nicole?"

"She called me she would be in the hospital with Jennifer."

"Oh, there have a problem? '"

"No, actually ... Nicole consulted with a psychologist. She thinks Jennifer needs help." Sharon thought for a moment.

"Nicole wants her mother's good. She has done very well having consulted a doctor. Jennifer can be changed, but she should help." Andy nodded slowly. Suddenly Sharon's phone rang. She took the phone. It was Lieutenant Provenza.

"Lieutenant Provenza, something new? '"

"Yes, Captain. We found evidence confirming that the killer of the victim's boyfriend. We caught him and now he's in the interview room. We are waiting for you. '"

"Very well, I come immediately."

"Hey, wait a minute, Sharon, what's happening?" asked Andy confused.

"Andy, we need to go urgently. The suspect is in the interview room. '"

"Well, you didn't finish your breakfast ..."

"Andy will eat later. This case is very important." She turned to Rusty and kissed him on the cheek.

"Take care of yourself."

"You also." Andy took Sharon's jacket and both left.

* * *

On the other hand, Nicole was waiting in the doctor's office with Jennifer.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm just worried. I would never go to a psychologist." Nicole sighed.

"Mom, that you come to a psychologist doesn't mean you're crazy. People who need to solve their problems in a way, also coming. You're not the only one. Believe me, everything will be fine." Jennifer nodded. The doctor went inside.

"How are you Mrs. Jennifer?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm fine thanks." she replied strictly.

"Doctor, I want to tell you that my mother has no mental problems. She just wants to solve her problems and needs help." Nicole said.

"Well, I understand. Could you leave us alone with her if you can? '"

"Yes of course." Nicole smiled slightly at her mother and left.

* * *

Sharon was over the case. She was sitting in her office. Suddenly the door opened and she was delighted when she saw Andrea - her best friend.

"Oh, Andrea, what a nice surprise." she exclaimed. Andrea sat beside her with a smile.

"How are you, Sharon? How is pregnancy? '"

"Oh, these are still the early months. This morning I had nausea and I know that this will continue a little longer."

"This is so, but the idea that will soon embrace your baby is very nice. ''

"Oh, yes. I already can't wait for this day." Sharon said with a slight smile.

"Want to go for a coffee?" asked Andrea.

"I think the idea is not bad. But I have to tell Andy." Andrea nodded and decided to wait in the office until she tells Andy. Andy was sitting on his desk.

"Andy ..." Sharon moved to him, "I and Andrea will go for coffee if you want, go home, I'll be back later."

"Okay, but don't get tired a lot." Sharon smiled softly. She kissed him gently.

* * *

Jennifer's conversation with the doctor continued. Nicole was sitting outside worried. Suddenly, her phone rang.

"Hello, dad."

"How are you dear?"

"I am fine."

"Are you still in the hospital? '"

"Yes, Mom talk to the doctor alone. '"

"I see. Will you come to us tonight to talk? Remember that you promised us." Nicole smiled.

"I know, Dad, I haven't forgotten. When I finish with mom, I will come to you. How is Sharon?"

"She's fine, don't worry. She is currently for coffee with Andrea."

"I am glad, see you later." They closed the phone.

"Mrs. Jennifer, what do you worry?" asked the doctor. Jennifer began to cry.

"Look doctor, I did something I've never did before. ''

"Tell me please." Jennifer wiped tears.

"Doctor, a few weeks ago, I lied. But my lie was huge and there is no forgiveness. ''

"What lie?" Jennifer took a deep breath and continued, "I lied to my ex-husband that I'm pregnant. But he knew he didn't have intimate relationship with me for many years. He thinking of that I am pregnant by someone else. My daughter also thinking of this. But a few days ago, happen unexpected incident and then ... "Jennifer began to cry again.

"Calm down Mrs., please tell me."

"They understood that I am not pregnant. I've lied about my pregnancy. In fact, I wasn't pregnant. And I did it because of Andy's new relationship." The doctor nodded.

"Why because of his new relationship?"

"He's a cop. He fell in love with a woman from their department, she's also a cop, actually his boss. '"

"I understand. It's jealousy?" Jennifer nodded slightly.

"What happened next? '"

"Sharon, his new love, is pregnant. And I went to her to tell her to stay away from Andy. She doesn't know I'm not pregnant. Nevertheless, she is a really good woman. When she knew she is pregnant, she decided to leave Andy because of me and our so-called "child." I'm really sorry for everything. She could lose her baby because of me. And now I don't know what to do. But if I feel that I need her forgiveness. I am not a bad woman doctor, it was just jealousy, nothing more. But now the only thing I want is she to forgive me. '"

"I understand you perfectly. Try to ask her forgiveness, if it will calm you."

* * *

Sharon and Andrea sat in the cafeteria.

"So Emily and Ricky went to New York? '"

"Yes, they had urgent work. In fact, I miss them a lot. Really." Sharon sighed. Andrea took her hand.

"I know Sharon, they are your children, regardless of age. But they will be back soon for sure, as they will soon have a new sibling." Sharon smiled softly.

"Yes, everyone is very excited. The previous day, Emily, Ricky and Rusty argued about baby's sex. I repeated them many times that sex is not important to us but they are very curious." Andrea smiled.

"It's nice Sharon. They are excited about the new change. I hope that Andy will get used to it. ''

"Oh, Andy is very concerned about me and the baby. I have no doubt that he will be a great father." Sharon said, stroking her belly.

* * *

Jennifer was in the waiting room while Nicole was talking to the doctor.

"What can we do Doctor? I don't the condition of my mother. '"

"Do not worry Mrs. Nicole, your mother is very well. She just needs the forgiveness of Mrs. Sharon. I understand she is remorseful for her actions." Nicole nodded.

"Thank you, Doctor. I know that Sharon will forgive mom."

* * *

In the evening, Sharon and Andy ate dinner together. Rusty was in his room.

"You talk today with Nicole?" asked Sharon.

"Yes, she told me that tonight will visit us." Sharon smiled.

"I am happy. I would like to know about Jennifer's condition." Andy sighed.

"Sharon, I can't understand. You could lose the baby because of her, but you still worry about her. ''

"Andy, everybody make mistakes. But the important thing is to be able to correct them." Andy nodded with a smile. He gently took her hand.

"Sharon, you have a very beautiful heart. You are a wonderful woman and mother." Sharon smiled.

"Andy, tomorrow I have an appointment with my doctor to see if the baby is fine. You will come with me, right?"

"Of course Sharon. How can I miss this. I am also curious about how to develop the little one." Sharon smiled softly. She was convinced that Andy will be a very good father.

* * *

After about 1 hour, Nicole had come. All sat in the living room.

"How are you, Sharon?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Nicole. I'm very glad that you're here. '"

"Me too." Nicole turned with a smile to her father, "Dad, I hope that everything is fine. '"

"Yes, Nicole, everything's fine. And tomorrow with Sharon will go to the doctor to find out how to develop our baby." Andy said with a smile.

"Oh, I'm so glad. Sharon, in which week are you? '"

"Third week. I hope that very soon we will learn the sex of the baby. '"

"Yes, I'm very excited." Nicole said with a smile. She looked around and asked, "Where's Rusty? '"

"Oh, he didn't feel well and he is in his room. In fact, I want to check him. I'll be back shortly." Sharon said with a smile and went into Rusty's room. Nicole seize the moment to talk with her father.

"Dad, I want to talk about something. '"

"Tell me dear." Nicole took a deep breath.

"Dad, today I spoke with mom's doctor. '"

"What's happening?" Andy asked impatiently.

"My mother told the doctor that she needs forgiveness of Sharon. She repents for all her faults, for all she did to Sharon." Andy sighed.

"I believe you Nicole. And I believe that Sharon will forgive Jennifer because she has a very good heart." Nicole smiled softly.

"I know Dad. Sharon is a wonderful woman and I am glad that you are with her." Andy hugged his daughter.

"Thank you honey. You've always been my support. " Nicole and Andy believed that Sharon will forgive Jennifer and that everything will be as before. Sharon was in Rusty's room.

"How do you feel Rusty?" she asked anxiously.

"Better Mom. Don't worry." Sharon smiled softly.

"I'm glad. Nicole is here and she asked for you. '"

"Oh, I'd like to see her, but I have no strength. ''

"I know, honey. Don't worry, Nicole knows that you don't feel well. I hope that tomorrow you will be even better." Rusty nodded with a smile.

"I am convinced Mom, you care a lot about me." She kissed him on the forehead.

"Of course Rusty, you're my son. And tomorrow with Andy will go to the doctor to find out how to develop the baby. '"

"Oh, I'm glad. This is great news. I also would like to know if my sibling is fine. I am thrilled to be a big brother." Sharon smiled softly.

"You'll be a great big brother Rusty. I have no doubts." After a few minutes, Sharon returned to the living room.

"I'm sorry I could not come back quickly." "

"No problem Sharon. In fact, I'll go tomorrow to know if my brother is doing well." Nicole smiled.

"I'll be happy you to be here." said Sharon.

* * *

When Nicole left, Sharon sat on the couch tired. Andy sat down beside her and gently took her hand.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry. '"

"I'm really excited to learn how to develop our baby." Andy said and put his hand on her belly. Sharon smiled.

"I too, but now I feel very tired." Andy kissed her gently.

"Let's go in the bedroom. You need to rest. ''

"Definitely." Sharon said, the two went together in the bedroom, where Sharon fell asleep at the moment.

 **\- TBC -**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: This is the seventh chapter. I hope you like it. Jennifer receives forgiveness of Sharon and Andy. Sharon Beck has shocking news for them. And please leave a review if you can.**_

* * *

The next day Sharon and Andy were preparing for their appointment with the doctor. Sharon felt very tense. Andy noticed that her hands were trembling and approached her.

"Sharon, are you okay?" Sharon looked at him intently and sighed.

"Yes, I'm fine, don't worry." He gently took her hand.

"Sharon, you're hiding something from me? '"

"No, I just feel ... I don't know Andy, I'm nervous." Andy thought for a moment.

"But why?" Sharon sat on the bed. Andy sat close to her holding her hand.

"I don't know Andy. I feel very strange. I know that I have your support, but I think that can happen something with baby" Andy kissed her forehead.

"Sharon, stop to think about these things. Nothing will happen to the baby. You will see, the doctor will give us good news. Honestly, I can't wait to find out how to develop this little one." He grinned and put his hand on her belly. Sharon smiled.

"Thanks Andy. Thanks for your tremendous support."

"It's always honey." He kissed her gently. Sharon pulled back slightly and looked at her watch.

"Oh, let's go have breakfast with Rusty. I feel hungry." she chuckled. Andy nodded and they went into the kitchen where Rusty already eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Rusty." Sharon kissed her son.

"Good morning, Mom. '"

"How are you kid?" Andy asked with a smile.

"I'm fine, thank you. You will see a doctor, right?"

"Yes, we will have breakfast and we'll go." Sharon said calmly.

"Mom, can I stay with friends tonight?" Rusty asked cautiously. Sharon slowly left her glass on the table and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Of course it can, but why you not wait until we get back?" Rusty nodded.

"Of course. I'll wait. I want to know if my sibling is doing well." Andy smiled slightly.

"Sharon, you said you're hungry but you don't touch the food." Sharon sighed.

"Well Andy, I'll eat. I just talked to Rusty." Andy nodded slightly. Suddenly Rusty's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Rusty, I am." Rusty momentarily froze. He hasn't heard that voice long ago. Sharon and Andy looked at each other.

"Rusty, what's happening? Who is it?" Sharon asked anxiously.

"Mom, why are you calling me?" asked Rusty coldly.

"Rusty, I just wanted to know if you're ok. '"

"Yes, I'm fine. Look, should I continue with my breakfast." he wanted to hang up the phone.

"Rusty, can I talk to Sharon?" Rusty sighed confused and handed the phone to Sharon.

"Rusty, who is it?" asked Sharon again.

"My mother." he replied grimly. Andy went into shock. Sharon Beck calling after so much time. Sharon thought for a moment. Whether she wanted to return Rusty back? She didn't want to think about that possibility.

"Hello."

"Hello, Sharon Raydor. I want to talk to you about something very important. ''

"For what?"

"Sharon can't by phone. Can I come to you to discuss something very important. I beg you." Sharon Beck's voice sounded strange. Sharon took a deep breath as Andy looked at her carefully.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight." she said and hung up the phone.

"What happens Sharon?" asked Andy concerned.

"Sharon Beck, she wants to talk. Tonight she will come." Andy sighed.

"Sharon, we all know how dangerous is Sharon Beck. Besides, you're pregnant and shouldn't be stressful that way."

"Andy, calm down. We'll just talk. '"

"Mom, are you sure?" She's capable of anything. She ... she left me and now she trying to get my forgiveness. "Rusty said sadly and sat next to Sharon.

"Rusty, everyone makes mistakes. It is important to be able to fix them. Don't worry, I'm sure she's changed. She just wants to talk, nothing more." Rusty nodded slightly.

"I just worry about you. Then I'll postpone my meeting with friends for another day." he said emphatically.

"Rusty, that Sharon will come to talk doesn't mean that you can't go with your friends. '"

"No Mom, I want to be here." he said. Sharon sighed, "Ok." Andy smiled slightly.

"Sharon, we're late for an appointment with the doctor."

"Oh, yeah. Well, Rusty, we'll talk later." she said and kissed her son on the cheek. Andy took Sharon's jacket and both left. Rusty went to his room and began to read a magazine.

* * *

On the other hand, Nicole was having breakfast with her mother. Jennifer sat thoughtfully. Nicole saw the worry in her eyes.

"Mom, are you okay?" Jennifer smiled slightly and replied, "Yes dear. '"

"Mom, you're lying. I can see the anxiety in your eyes. What do you think?" Jennifer took a deep breath.

"Nicole, you're convinced that Sharon will forgive me but I'm not sure. I know that Sharon is a great woman and has a good heart, but ... because of my mistake she could lose her unborn child. And this no forgiveness." Nicole grabbed her mother's hand.

"Mom, yesterday I spoke to my father on this issue. He also believes that Sharon will forgive you. Please believe in yourself. '"

"I know dear, this is true, but ... '"

"But what?"

"Even Sharon forgive me, your father will never do it." Nicole sighed.

"Mom, he can also do it, but he needs more time. His heart is hurt. I admit that your mistake was unforgivable, but in this world nothing remains without forgiveness." said Nicole encouragingly. Jennifer smiled slightly.

"Thank you dear."

* * *

Sharon and Andy were waiting in the waiting room for a long time. Sharon was still restless. Andy tried to reassure her. When the doctor called them, Sharon's heart seemed about to stop. She worries a lot, but this time it was different because Andy was with her and she had moral support. She was very happy that Andy is completely different from from Jack.

"Hello Mrs. Raydor Mr. Raydor." smiled the doctor.

"Oh, no, I'm not Mr. Raydor. I am Mr. Flynn." said Andy confused.

"Oh, I understand. Mrs. Sharon, are you ready for the first ultrasound?" Sharon nodded slightly.

"Of course." Sharon lay down on the bed, her doctor rubbed her belly with a special gel and turned slightly the screen to them.

"Mrs. Sharon, you are in the fourth week, right?"

"Yes." The doctor stared a few minutes at the screen. Sharon was unnerved by her silence.

"Doctor, is everything okay with the baby?" she asked anxiously. The doctor smiled.

"Don't worry Sharon. The baby is very good. "Sharon sighed with relief. Andy smiled and took her hand. After the examination, the doctor handed ultrasound pictures to the couple.

"It's okay, don't worry. But you're in a risky pregnancy and have to take care of yourself." warned the doctor.

"Don't worry Doctor. I'll care much for Sharon." said Andy.

"I'm glad. And please don't fall into stressful situations, take breaks and drink plenty of fluids. And if there is a problem, it is enough to call." Sharon and Andy nodded slightly and left. Smiles filled their faces.

"Andy, I'm so happy that the baby is fine." Sharon said looking the first ultrasound pictures of her baby.

"I also honey, and I'm sure that Rusty and Nicole eager to know if their sibling is doing well." Andy grinned.

"Yes, I'm sure. Let's go home." Sharon said wearily. Andy nodded.

* * *

Several hours later, Sharon, Andy and Rusty were sitting in the living room, waiting for Nicole.

"Mom, I am very glad that our sibling is doing well." smiled Rusty.

"We also dear. '"

"Rusty, you must be excited that you will become a big brother?" Andy grinned. Rusty laughed.

"You kidding Andy? I waiting for this moment with impatience." Sharon smiled. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"This should be Nicole." Andy said and opened the door. Nicole was with Jennifer. Andy invited them inside. Sharon wasn't very surprised to see Jennifer.

"Hi Sharon." Nicole hugged her hard. "How was the review? '"

"Very well Nicole, don't worry. The baby is doing well. ''

"I'm very happy." Nicole smiled and turned to her mother.

"Mom, come here." Jennifer slowly approached them.

"How are you, Jennifer?" Sharon asked politely.

"I'm okay, and you?"

"I'm also. Sit down." Andy and Rusty were waiting for Sharon and Jennifer's conversation. For a few minutes between them had fallen silence.

"Sharon, today I came to do something I had to do a long time ago." Jennifer said, breaking the silence.

"What's happening?" asked Sharon. Jennifer took a deep breath.

"Sharon, I know that I caused a lot of pain to you and Andy with my lie. But I regret, and today I want forgiveness for what I have caused. I realize my mistake." Jennifer looked slightly toward Andy. Sharon sighed.

"There is no need to do Jennifer. All make mistakes, the important thing is to correct them."

"I know Sharon, but if I don't receive your forgiveness, I will not be calm. You could lose her unborn child. I beg you, forgive me." Andy put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm glad you realize your mistake. Sharon already forgive you." Jennifer looked sad.

"Andy, I know Sharon is a great woman and I'm glad you're with her. But I want forgiveness from you too. Please, I'm sorry for this huge mistake." Andy sighed.

"I also forgive you. I know you've never been a bad woman. You educate Nicole. I also made a lot of mistakes. But the important thing is that I realized as you do now." Sharon, Nicole and Rusty smiled.

"Jennifer, you realized your mistake and that really pleases me. I never blame you." Sharon said with a slight smile.

"Sharon, you're very good woman. Thank you." Jennifer's eyes filled with tears and she hugged Sharon. Nicole was glad that now everything is all right.

* * *

Several hours later, Andy helped Sharon with the dishes.

"I didn't expect Jennifer to change so much." said Andy. Sharon smiled.

"Andy, sometimes things happen that can't even think. Jennifer's really good. That she realized her mistake is a big move." Andy nodded.

"You're right." He stared at her for a moment and said, "Sharon, are you okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"You look worried." Sharon sighed.

"Yes, actually ... Sharon Beck will come any moment. Andy, she may require Rusty back." Andy put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sharon, calm down. She is not able to take Rusty back. Let's see what conversation wanted to hold you." Sharon nodded.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sharon Beck had come. She sat in the living room along with Sharon and Andy.

"Where's Rusty?" she asked.

"He's in his room. What do you want talk about?" asked Sharon. Sharon Beck sighed.

"Sharon, thank you that you're caring for Rusty as your son."

"He's my son. Of course I'll take care. I love him." Beck nodded slightly.

"Look, if you want to return back Rusty ..." started talking Andy but Sharon Beck stopped him.

"No, don't worry. I came to ask you a favor." Sharon and Andy looked at each other.

"Favor? What favor?" Sharon asked, confused.

"Look, I will not take Rusty back. He loves you like a mother, now you're his family. ''

"Where goes this conversation?" asked Andy. Sharon Beck took a deep breath and continued, " I know it seems strange, but ... I have a new relationship with one person and we intend to get married. At the same time ... I'm pregnant. "Sharon and Andy were in shock.

"Pregnant?" Sharon repeated.

"Yes. I know Rusty will never forgive me and I know that he will be happy with you. Please take care of him. ''

"Of course that will take care of Rusty." said Andy completely confused from the situation.

"You want to see Rusty?" asked Sharon.

"No, let him not see me. You tell him everything. Now I have to go." Sharon Beck opened the door.

"Sharon. Don't worry, we love Rusty and we'll take care of him." Sharon Beck nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks."

* * *

When she left, Sharon and Andy sat on the couch thoughtfully.

"I didn't expect this turn Andy. I thought she will want Rusty back, but now .." Andy hugged her.

"I know Sharon, I'm in shock too. But it's good. Rusty will always be with you." Sharon smiled slightly.

"Yes, I'm glad that Rusty will be with me, but we have to tell him about this conversation." Andy kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, he will understand. We'll explain everything." Sharon cuddled in Andy.

"Thank you."

"Always dear."

 **\- TBC -**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: This is the eighth chapter. Sorry for the delay. I hope you like it. And please leave a review if you can.**_

* * *

During the night Sharon couldn't sleep. She constantly thinking of how to tell Rusty that his biological mother is pregnant. Andy turned slightly toward her. Seeing that she wasn't asleep, he asked, "Sharon, are you okay?" Sharon sighed thoughtfully.

"Yes, Andy, don't worry." Andy moved closer to her and hugged her.

"Sharon, what do you think? I know you're not relaxed." Sharon sighed wearily.

"I just think about Rusty. I don't know how he'll react when I say that his biological mother is pregnant."

"Sharon, he's your son. Yes, you are not his biological mother, but you're a real mother to him and I don't think he'll not react badly." Andy tried to reassure her. Sharon smiled slightly.

"I know Andy. Maybe you're right. But still, she's his mother. This news was shocking even to us. He'll feel bad, I know. Sharon Beck abandon Rusty and she'll now have another child. Rusty will feel bad. " Andy kissed Sharon on the forehead.

"Sharon, his biological mother is pregnant, but I don't think that this unborn child will have a future with mother like her. Sharon Beck abandon Rusty. She's not capable of being a mother. " Andy frowned.

"Nevertheless we have to tell him. I'm glad that Sharon Beck doesn't want Rusty back." Andy smiled and looked lovingly into her green eyes.

"You're a wonderful mother Sharon. Rusty needs a mother like you and Sharon Beck knows that. I'm also glad that she doesn't want him back. He's like a son to me." Sharon smiled softly. Andy knew how to calm her.

"Andy, I can't wait to hug our baby." Andy put his hand on her belly.

"I also." he whispered softly.

* * *

The next morning, Sharon was preparing breakfast. Rusty was still asleep. Andy came into the kitchen and gently kissed Sharon.

"Good morning, darling."

"Good morning."

"Where's Rusty?" asked Andy.

"He's still asleep." Sharon sat down with raspberry tea in hand. Andy looked at her confused.

"Sharon, you'll only drink tea?" Sharon smiled slightly and replied, "Andy, I can't eat this morning. These are the first months of pregnancy and I think I can throw up if I eat something." Andy nodded. Suddenly Rusty came sleepily to them.

"Good morning." he said, and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Good morning." Sharon said with a smile.

"How are you Rusty?" asked Andy.

"I'm fine thanks."

"I am glad."

"Do you want orange juice?" asked Sharon.

"Maybe." Rusty said sleepily. Sharon didn't know if now is the time to talk to him about his biological mother pregnancy. She looked at Andy for support. He nodded slightly. Sharon turned to Rusty.

"Rusty, we need to talk. ''

"For what?" Sharon sighed.

"For your biological mother." Rusty put his glass down on the table.

"What about her? I don't want to talk about it." he noted sharply.

"But should." interjected Andy. Rusty was confused. What could be so important?

* * *

On the other hand Nicole was having breakfast with her mother. Jennifer looked more relaxed.

"Mom, you're already more relaxed, right?" Nicole said with a smile. Jennifer nodded.

"Yes, dear. I'm glad I got Sharon's forgiveness. She and Andy love each other a lot. I didn't have to hinder their happiness." Nicole grabbed her mother's hand.

"Mom, calm down. Now everything is fine." she said encouragingly. Jennifer smiled softly.

"Thank you Nicole. You're my support in this difficult time." She sighed slightly and continued, "You'll see Sharon?"

"Yes, today I'll go to her in her office." Jennifer nodded slightly.

"I hope that everything with her and the baby is fine. '"

"I also. But Sharon is a strong woman, she can cope with the difficulties. Honestly, I can't wait to be a sister."

"You will be very good sister dear. I have no doubt." Jennifer added.

* * *

Rusty was still waiting for a response from his mother.

"Mom, what's wrong? Why should we talk about my biological mother?" Sharon took a deep breath.

"Look, Rusty this is really important. Yesterday Sharon Beck came and we talked, while you was asleep in your room."

"The conversation was very unexpected and surprising." Andy added. Rusty was totally confused.

"Wait, I don't understand anything. ''

"Rusty, your mother ... Sharon Beck told us that ... She's pregnant." Rusty's eyes widened.

"Pregnant?" he repeated.

"Yes, it was really unexpected, but ... That's the truth." Sharon said softly. Rusty was in shock.

"I can't believe that she would have a child." Sharon took his son's hand.

"Rusty, this is her choice, not yours. '"

"But she ... She's not capable of being a good mother ... This child will have no future ... It will suffer like me because of her. '"

"Hey, Rusty, we know that. But she has decided that, and you can't do anything. Besides, we are your family and we'll always support you. You know very well that you're like a son to me." Andy added. Rusty nodded slightly.

"I know. I just felt weird." Sharon hugged her son.

"Rusty, I know that all this is shocking. But you're my son. I'm glad she doesn't want you back, because I can't part with you." Rusty kissed her cheek.

"I know, Mom. You're a real mother to me. I feel happy because you're in my life. You made me a real person." Andy smiled softly. He loved to see Sharon with her children. He was convinced that she would be very good mother for their child too.

* * *

Several hours later, Sharon was examining important murder case. She leaned back wearily when someone knocked on the door. She smiled when she saw Andrea.

"How's my friend?" she entered inside with a smile and sat down beside her.

"Very well, I'm glad you're here. '"

"Is everything alright?" asked Andrea.

"Yes." Sharon sighed. "In fact, Rusty's biological mother has made us an unexpected visit."

"Oh, God, this woman. What did she want?"

"Nothing, she just wanted to talk. With Andy were shocked to hear what she said." Andrea was surprised and looked at her curiously.

"Sharon, I didn't understand. What was the shocking news?" Sharon sighed slightly.

"She said she doesn't want Rusty back. But she said that have a new relationship and ... She's pregnant." Andrea's eyes widened.

"Wait ... what? Sharon Beck is pregnant?" Sharon nodded slightly.

"This morning I talked with Rusty. He felt bad because he thinks that this child will not have a future with mother like her. But he's right. Sharon Beck ... she is not able to be a mother." Sharon noted, frowning. Andrea took her hand.

"You must be happy. She doesn't want Rusty back." Sharon smiled.

"You're right. It's very nice. Rusty is my legitimate son and I'm glad that Sharon Beck doesn't want him back." Suddenly the door opened.

"Can I join you?" Nicole said with a smile.

"Of course." Sharon said happily. Nicole hugged her and sat down beside them.

"How are you, Sharon?"

"I'm fine, don't worry. Nicole turned to Andrea," How are you, Andrea? "

"Oh, I'm fine, thank you. '"

"Sharon, I came here to take you out for coffee." Sharon smiled.

"Oh, Nicole, but today I have a lot of work and ... -'"

"Sharon, you're pregnant, you shouldn't think about work in your condition. In addition, coffee and fresh air will be good." Sharon nodded slightly.

"Nicole's right Sharon." said Andrea.

"Andrea, let's go three together." Nicole suggested.

"For me, no problem, but we have to convince Sharon. ''

"Oh. Well, let's go." Sharon agreed wearily. Sharon Nicole and Andrea came out from Sharon's office. Andy approached them.

"Where are you going?" he asked with a smile.

"We decided to go with Sharon for coffee. She needs this." said Nicole.

"I'm glad. But, please, Sharon, beware." added Andy concerned.

"Oh, Andy ..." she sighed.

"Andy, Sharon is with us, what can happen?" interjected Andrea.

"Andrea, Sharon is pregnant and I really worry about her. ''

"But you don't have to do that." said Sharon and approached him. "I'll see you at home." she said. Andy nodded slightly. The three went to a nearby cafeteria.

* * *

"Andy is very worried about you." Andrea said.

"Yes, he's always worried. But he has to understand that I and the baby are fine. ''

"Oh, it's just my dad. He always worry about trifles." Nicole laughed.

"That's good. He'll be a good father." Andrea said with a smile.

"I have no doubts that he'll be a great father." said Sharon. As they walked to the entrance of the cafeteria, Sharon felt slightly dizzy and stopped. Andrea and Nicole caught her carefully.

"Sharon, are you okay?" Andrea asked anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath and replied, "Yes, I'm fine, don't worry. '"

"Sharon, are you sure? You're very pale." Nicole said anxiously.

"Come on girls. This is completely normal. I'm pregnant. Moreover, it is not easy to be a mother at my age." She laughed.

"Oh, God, Sharon! This situation is not for joke. Let's go to the cafeteria." Andrea said. Both with Nicole helped Sharon. After a while they had started a long conversation.

"I can't believe it. Rusty's mom is pregnant." Nicole gasped.

"That's the truth. With Andy were very shocked. ''

"How did he react? '"

"I don't know. He is convinced that this child will not have a future with mother as Sharon Beck." Nicole nodded.

"He's right. She abandon Rusty. Perhaps she'll do the same. ''

"Yes, she is not able to be a mother." Andrea pouted. Sharon sighed.

"Let's never to talk about it. However, she doesn't want Rusty back and it calms me. '"

"Well, let's change the subject. Sharon, in which month you're now?" Andrea asked with a smile.

"In the third month."

"Oh, it means that after about one month we'll learn baby's sex." exclaimed Nicole.

"Yes, we are eagerly waiting to learn the sex. Especially Andy." Sharon grinned.

"The sex doesn't matter. The important is baby's health." Andrea said. Sharon smiled softly and rubbed her belly.

"Yeah. I can't wait to hug my baby. And now I regret that I ever thought about abortion." she sighed. Nicole took her hand.

"Sharon, this is over. Now you have to think positively."

"Nicole's right. Stop thinking for past mistakes." interjected Andrea. Sharon nodded with a slight smile.

"Thanks for the support."

* * *

A few minutes later, Sharon tried to convince Nicole and Andrea that she can drive.

"Sharon, are you sure?" asked Nicole.

"I'm sure. Don't worry. '"

"Sharon, you'll do? Don't forget that you felt dizzy in front of the cafeteria." Andrea said worriedly. Sharon sighed.

"I'm fine and I can drive. Don't worry. '"

"Well, you're really stubborn. But if there is something, call me." Andrea warned.

"Well, I'll call." she agreed. Sharon got into the car and walked toward home.

"She's really stubborn." Nicole noted.

"We can't do anything. By the way, how's your mother?" asked Andrea.

"She's good. She feels better after receiving Sharon's forgiveness." Andrea nodded with a slight smile.

"I'm glad that everything is fine. Let's go home." she suggested.

"Of course." Nicole agreed.

* * *

After about 15 minutes, Sharon had arrived home. She threw the keys tired and sat down on the couch to Rusty. She kissed her son on the cheek.

"How are you dear?"

"I'm fine, Mom. And you?"

"I also. Andy is not yet here? '"

"No, he called me that he would be late." Sharon nodded.

"Fine. You want dinner?" she asked with a smile.

"I don't think I'm hungry." He frowned.

"Hmmm. Nevertheless, we'll do something for dinner." she said and went into the kitchen. A few minutes later, Andy returned home exhausted. He sat next to Rusty.

"How are you kid? '"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"I'm glad. Where's your mother? '"

"She's in the kitchen." Andy nodded and went into the kitchen, where Sharon was arranging the dishes on the table. He gently put his arms around her waist.

"Do you want a hand?" he asked quietly. Sharon smiled.

"No, thank you. Sit down." she said. Andy sat at the table.

"How was with Andrea and Nicole?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, good. But they are very worried about me. Today I felt slightly dizzy and ...- '"

"There is nothing serious, right?" He asked worriedly.

"Andy, stop worrying. I and the baby are fine." she frowned and went to call Rusty for dinner. Andy nodded unhappily. He knew very well that Sharon is stubborn.

* * *

The evening was more relaxed. After dinner, Rusty was in his room. Sharon and Andy were in the bedroom.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"I wonder, if Rusty thinks about Sharon Beck ..." Andy approached her.

"Sharon, he's an independent person. Besides, you're his mother. I don't think that he will think about his biological mother." Sharon sighed.

"I hope so. You know, today with Andrea and Nicole talked about baby's sex."

"Oh, I'm very excited to learn." Andy grinned. Sharon smiled.

"I also. When we learned the sex, we can think about names." Andy nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sure that the name you choose will be very nice." He hugged her tight. She had no doubt that Andy will be a good father.

 **\- TBC -**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: This is the ninth chapter. Sorry for the delay. And please leave a review if you can. Hope you like it!**_

* * *

The next morning Sharon slowly opened her eyes against the sun. The time was almost seven in the morning. She could hear Andy's voice, coming from the kitchen. "He was probably with Rusty." she thought. She smiled slightly. Andy was like a real father for Rusty, and she was happy about it. She gently placed a hand on her belly. The thought of her unborn child filled her with happiness. She looked forward to the day that will hug her child. She rubbed her eyes slightly, slowly got out of bed and went into the bathroom to wash her face. A little later, she changed her clothes and went to the kitchen, where Andy and Rusty already eating breakfast. She smiled slightly and carefully sat down. Andy took her hand gently.

"Sharon, why didn't you call me? You're tired, I could help you to ...-"

"Well, Andy, it's ok. I know you worry about me and the baby, but this is superfluous." Andy nodded slightly disgruntled, knowing Sharon's stubbornness. She turned to Rusty who was having breakfast still sleepy. She kissed him on the cheek and asked, "Is everything okay?" Rusty nodded slightly.

"Yes Mom, don't worry. Everything's fine."

"I'm glad my dear." Andy handed a glass of orange juice to Sharon.

"Sharon you should drink fluids, the doctor warned you." Sharon sighed wearily.

"Oh, Andy, I know that." She took the glass from him, but then dropped it from her hands. She began to gathering the pieces, but Andy immediately help her.

"Sharon, leave that to me, I'll handle it."

"No, Andy, I can handle it." she protested.

"Sharon, please, I don't want you to worry unnecessarily." he said sternly gathering the broken pieces. Sharon sighed. She didn't know how she dropped the cup from her hands.

"Andy, I'm sorry. I didn't want to dropped the cup, but ... -'"

"Sharon, you're not guilty, stop blaming yourself. '"

"Yes mom, the glass just fell, there's nothing wrong." Rusty assured her. But Sharon felt that this is a sign of something bad is going to happen.

"No, I'm not calm. I don't know why, but I feel that will happen something bad." said Sharon. Her eyes filled with fear. Andy took her hand again.

"Sharon, calm down. Nothing bad will happen." he said, trying to reassure her. Despite Andy and Rusty's words, Sharon was still restless.

* * *

Several hours later, Sharon was sitting in her office looking at other rough murder case. But her thoughts were referred elsewhere. She gently sighed, took off her glasses, rubbed her eyes slightly and slowly leaned back. She didn't know why experiencing this feeling that can happen something bad. Her fear grew with every hour. She didn't know what to think and couldn't concentrate on her work. But her team felt this change in their captain. Everyone knew that Andy knows something and began to question him. Provenza approached Andy and handed him a cup of coffee. Andy looked at him questioningly.

"My God, Provenza! What is that?"

"This is coffee. I think you need it."

"Look, I didn't want anything from you, leave me alone, please." But Provenza felt that his friend is worried and there is something serious.

"Flynn, we're old friends. What happens? I know you have a problem, tell me." Andy sighed thoughtfully. He really needed to share with someone. And Provenza was his true friend. He motioned him to sit down to talk. Provenza him a long time and then decided to break the silence between them.

"What? Do you intend to tell me?" Provenza looked at him closely, trying to understand the reason why he behaves so.

"Well, I know you're my friend and despite our ridiculous jokes we make to each other, I can't hide it from you." Provenza nodded expectantly.

"Look, this morning when I handed glass of juice to Sharon, she suddenly dropped it and began to think that this is a sign of something bad is going to happen. And now she is constantly thinking about it and I don't know how to convince her to stop worrying, especially in her condition. " Provenza put his hand on his shoulder.

"Look, Andy, it's really worrying. The captain is not generally behaves as, she surely felt something that makes her think that way. I think you should talk again with her." Andy nodded.

"Thank you. I really need to talk to her and I think that if we go to lunch, things will get better and she will stop thinking bad things. ''

"I hope, and don't forget to let me know." Andy nodded and walked to Sharon's office. Sharon sat still thoughtfully. When she saw Andy, she smiled gently.

"Can we talk?" he asked with a gentle smile.

"Sure, come here." Andy sat beside her, gently took her hand and kissed her gently on the lips.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks." she said uncertainly.

"Sharon, I know you still worry about that broken glass. But you just dropped it from your hands and it doesn't mean anything bad. Now you must promise me that you no longer think about it." He looked at her pleadingly. Sharon sighed.

"I know I shouldn't think about such things, especially in my current condition. But I just can't stop. But well, I promise that I will try not to think about it." Andy nodded slightly.

"Good. I hope you will not think about it. And now I suggest you go to a restaurant for a nice lunch. No can the baby be hungry." He grinned and put his hand on her belly. Sharon smiled softly. He knew how to soothe her.

* * *

On the other hand, Nicole and her mother Jennifer were in the cafeteria. Mother and daughter got along better than ever.

"Mom, you know, I love this cafeteria. We came a lot with my dad and Sharon." Nicole smiled.

"Nicole, Sharon is like your second mother, right?"

"Oh, yes, it is. And now when I know I will have a sibling, I'm very happy." Jennifer thought for a moment.

"I still can't forgive the mistake I made. I hurt a lot Sharon. I hurt and her unborn child." Nicole took her mother's hand reassuringly.

"Mom, calm down. Everything's. You begged forgiveness from Sharon, why you worry? '"

"I don't know, I think that I can't forgive myself." Nicole sighed.

"Mom, you should do it. Sharon and dad did it.. Now it's your turn. You will see that everything will be fine." Jennifer smiled slightly.

"I have no doubt, when my daughter is with me."

* * *

Sharon and Andy were in the restaurant. Sharon felt more relaxed, but she kept playing with her food and Andy noticed everything. He gently took her hand.

"Sharon, is everything okay?" Sharon sighed.

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm just dizzy. ''

"Do you want go home?" he asked anxiously.

"No, it's of pregnancy. I'll be fine. "Andy nodded dissatisfied. Sharon was really stubborn. A few minutes later, Andy went to pay the bill. Sharon waited longer than expected. Suddenly she saw the shadow of a familiar person. She immediately recognized him. That was Jack. Her eyes widened. What was Jack here? He slowly approached her.

"Oh, Sharon, didn't know that you're in this restaurant." He grinned slyly. Sharon looked at him sternly.

"What are you doing here Jack?"

"Nothing, just come to lunch. I guess Andy is with you." Sharon nervous more of his stupid questions.

"Yes, of course that Andy is with me, but that doesn't concern you." Jack looked carefully at her and realized that she's pregnant. He still didn't know and that was a big surprise for him.

"Oh, Sharon, you're pregnant? Really big surprise. But that pregnancy is not good for you. '"

"That kid is not your business, Jack. At least now I know that the child I expect will have a real father. Not like you. You never had a father to Emily and Ricky. You just had a drunkard. Now go, because I don't want to see you. " she shouted.

"Calm down Sharon, this is not good for your condition." He laughed calmly. At this point, Andy came to Sharon.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He turned angrily to Jack.

"Calm down Andy, just a chance meeting."

"Sharon, are you okay?"

"Yes, don't worry. Let's go." Andy nodded slightly. He glared at Jack and then with Sharon came out of the restaurant. On the way home, Andy was worried about Sharon because of the unpleasant encounter with Jack.

"Sharon, he doesn't hurt you, right? '"

"Oh, Andy, of course not. Let's not talk about it." Andy nodded.

* * *

In the evening, Rusty was out with friends and Andrea had made a nice visit of Sharon. She felt better with her friend.

"You can't imagine Andrea. Jack was there and made fun of me. '"

"Oh, God! What kind of man is this Jack? Well that Andy was with you. '"

"Oh, yes, I'm grateful that Andy arrived on time. "

"You're pregnant and have to be careful." Sharon sighed.

"I know, but this feeling that can happen something bad ... -"Andrea took her hand.

"Sharon, nothing bad will happen. Stop worrying. By the way, where's Andy? '"

"He's in the bathroom... Ah, here, comes. " Andy sat next to them with a smile.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier. ''

"Oh, no problem. "Andrea said.

"I'll take a glass of water." said Sharon.

"I'll give you. " said Andy.

"No, Andy, I can handle it." she protested. Andy sighed.

"You're very stubborn." Sharon laughed and walked to the kitchen. While Sharon was moving slowly, she suddenly felt dizzy and fainted. Andy and Andrea immediately ran to her.

"Sharon, are you okay? Sharon, open your eyes! Sharon, can you hear me?" Andy repeated several times worried.

"My God, Andy, she bleeds." said Andrea worried. Andy's eyes widened.

"Andrea, call 911 immediately." Andy said and picked her up.

* * *

All had arrived at the hospital. Rusty had arrived last. He was very worried about his mother.

"Andy, what happens? How's Mom? '"

"She's inside, doctors examined her."

"But what happened? '"

"Sharon suddenly fainted and started bleeding." Andrea explained.

"Oh, my God! I hope everything's okay." Andy put his hand on his shoulder. Provenza and Sykes came to them.

"Andy, I know that the captain will be fine." Provenza said.

"Yes, Lieutenant, and the baby will be fine too. There's no need to worry." Sykes said encouragingly. Andy nodded with a sad smile.

"I hope."

"Where's Nicole?" asked Rusty.

"She would arrive at any moment." said Andy. At that moment Nicole and Jennifer arrived at the hospital. Nicole hugged her father.

"Dad, what happens? How are Sharon and the baby? '"

"We still don't know. The doctors examined her."

"Oh, my God. I hope that there is nothing wrong. '"

"Andy, I'm sorry. But I'm convinced that Sharon and the baby will be fine." Jennifer said with a slight smile.

"Thanks for the support Jennifer." he said coldly. Suddenly the doctor left the room.

"Doctor, how's she?" Andy asked immediately.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Sharon's good. '"

"And the baby?" asked Nicole.

"I'm sorry, but Mrs. Sharon lost the baby. The bleeding was a lot. We tried to save the baby, but unfortunately ... we couldn't. I'm sorry. I'll keep her under observation for several days. This is the result of stress. Currently she needs your support. I know this is a very difficult situation for all. I'm really sorry. Try to convince Mrs. Sharon to be calm." The doctor said sadly.

"I can't believe that it happened." Andy said with tears in her eyes. Nicole put her hand on his father's shoulder.

"Dad, I'm so sorry, but Sharon now needs you. You have to be with her in this difficult moment."

"Now you can see her." said the doctor and went to her office. Sharon was lying quietly in a hospital bed. In her eyes was sadness and tears. Andy went to her while the others were in the waiting room. He sat down beside her and gently took her hand. She wept loudly.

"Andy, I can't believe that it happened."

"Sharon, calm down. It's okay." tried to calm her Andy.

"How can I be calm Andy? I lost our baby! '"

"Sharon, this is a difficult situation for everyone, no one expected this. It just happened. ''

"Sorry Andy. Maybe it's my fault." Andy hugged her comfortingly.

"Sharon, it's not your fault. It's supposed to be. ''

"Oh, Andy ... I really wanted this child and now ...-" Andy shushed softly and rubbed her back.

"Sharon, everything will be okay. Calm down." Sharon wanted to believe in Andy's words. But the fact that she lost their baby hurt her.

* * *

On the other hand all sat sadly in the waiting room.

"I didn't expect this." Provenza muttered quietly.

"It is. I can't believe that it happened." Sykes said.

"This is such a big shock for Sharon." Andrea said sadly.

"Now we have to be with the captain and to help her to overcome this shock." added Provenza. Andrea looked at him.

"I think that this is impossible. However, Sharon wanted this child. I don't know why all this happened. ''

"Emily and Ricky know that?" asked Nicole.

"Not yet. But we have to call them. My mother is devastated, I'm sure." Rusty said sadly. Nicole put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't worry. We all need to be with her at this difficult time. I'm sure that she'll overcome this shock, although it's difficult." Rusty nodded slightly.

"Nicole, I would like to help Sharon, I would like to reassure her, but I know I'm not the right person." Jennifer said quietly. Nicole smiled sadly mother.

"If you want, you can do it. Don't worry." Andy was holding Sharon in his arms. She was still crying softly. She looked at him gently.

"Do you remember what I told you? '"

"What?"

"This morning I told you that I feel that will happen something bad. That happened. I lost our baby." she said sadly. Andy kissed her forehead.

"Sharon doesn't think more about it, please. This isn't good for your health. I promise you that everything will be fine." Andy hugged Sharon more strongly. He was willing to do anything to enable she to overcome this terrible shock.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: This is the tenth chapter. Sorry for the delay. I hope you like it. And please leave a review if you can.**_

* * *

The night was quiet. Andy was holding Sharon in his hands comfortingly. He kissed her softly on the forehead. Sharon's eyes were filled with tears. She knew she wouldn't be able to overcome this shock so quickly. Her only consolation was Andy's embrace. She closed her eyes and snuggled against him. Andy smiled slightly and rubbed her back.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly. Sharon sighed wearily.

"No, Andy, I'll never be well. I lost our baby." she began to cry. Andy hushed quietly. "Sharon, calm down. Everything will be fine. I know this is a huge shock, but you have to be strong, please."

"Andy, how can you tell me this? I lost my child. You don't know how I feel." she shouted angrily.

"Sharon, of course I do. I also feel pain because I also waited for our child. But we can't change the truth, understand that." He tried to calm her. Sharon took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I can't believe that this is happening." Andy hugged her.

"Sharon, we'll overcome this, we need to overcome, though this will be difficult. ''

"I know. I'm grateful that you're to me." Andy kissed her gently and squeezed her hand.

"I'll always be there Sharon. Whatever happens. I promise." Sharon put her head on his shoulder.

"Where are Rusty and Nicole?"

"They are outside with Andrea and Jennifer. The whole team was here to support us." Sharon smiled sadly.

"I'm happy because I really need their support. It's very hard for me because ... I wanted this child Andy. I wanted our child." Andy sighed.

"I also wanted our child, but it should be. We can't blame anyone for that. Now we have to be strong." he told her encouragingly. On the other hand, Nicole, Rusty, Andrea and Jennifer sat in the waiting room designed.

"I'm so sorry for Sharon and Andy." said Jennifer. Andrea looked at her sternly, as if unable to believe her words. Maybe because she was Andy's ex wife.

"Sharon and dad wanted this child a lot. I was already ready to buy baby clothes. I was so excited." Nicole said sadly. Rusty sighed and looked at his watch.

"I'm convinced that Mom and Andy experienced a terrible shock, as we all. I did everything possible not to happen. I also wanted to have a new sibling. But now everything ..." Rusty couldn't continue, his heart was filled with pain, when he thought of his mother. Andrea sat beside Rusty and grabbed his hand.

"Calm down Rusty, we'll all be here to help Sharon at this difficult time." Andrea said reassuringly. Rusty nodded slightly. Andy suddenly left Sharon's room.

"Oh, you're here?"

"Andy, of course we'll be here. How's Sharon?" Andrea asked anxiously. Andy sighed wearily and sat down beside them.

"I don't know. She tries to be good, but the shock is great and it's not easy." Andrea put a hand on his shoulder.

"Andy, I'll talk to Sharon. I'm sure that after a while, the pain will diminish." Andy nodded, "I hope." Andrea went into her friend's room. Nicole hugged her father.

"See Dad, everything will be fine. And you and Sharon will overcome this shock. We also are very sad. I can imagine Sharon's condition." Andy smiled sadly and stroked her hair.

"Thank you, my dear. You're my big support." He turned to Rusty. "Hey, Rusty, I expect you to be able to help to your mother. I'm confident that you will succeed." Rusty sighed.

"I'm not sure Andy. It's quite a shock. I can't help her, despite everything, however, I will try. '"

"Thank you, kid." Jennifer thought for a moment, cleared her throat and sat closer to them.

"Andy, I know I'm not the right person, but I'm really sorry for your loss. Really, believe me, I'm very sad and I would do anything for Sharon." Andy nodded slightly.

"I know Jennifer, I believe you. Even your mistakes, now I know that you changed. I believe you." Jennifer smiled slightly. "Thank you Andy. I would like to talk to Sharon, but don't know if she ...- '"

"Jennifer, calm down. Sharon forgive you for everything. She'll talk to you. "Andy told her. Andrea sat next to Sharon and squeezed her hand. Sharon opened her eyes slowly and looked at Andrea.

"Oh, Andrea ..."

"How are you, Sharon?" Sharon sighed wearily.

"I try to be good, but it seems pointless. I'm devastated Andrea. I lost my baby." Andrea hugged her comfortingly.

"Sharon, calm down. Everything will be fine. We'll be here to support you."

"Andrea, you know how much I wanted this child. I wanted our child with Andy. You remember how scared I was when there was a risk of losing the baby. And now ..." Sharon began to cry loudly. Andrea rubbed her back.

"Sharon, I know everything. But you have to be calm. You'll get over it, I'm sure. Besides, you're still young, you can have another child with Andy. Sharon looked sternly at her.

"No, Andrea, never. I'm not young. I'll not have another child with Andy. I'll not be pregnant again. '"

"Why do you say that Sharon? Andy still has the desire to have a child with you because he loves you and wants to have your child. You can't...- ''

"Andrea, I'm determined. I don't want a child from Andy. After all I went through, I don't want a child with Andy." she said sharply. Andrea sighed. Sharon was so hard, but she knew that Sharon was under the effects of shock.

* * *

A few minutes later, Andrea came out of the room.

"How's Sharon?" asked Andy sadly.

"She's fine, just need time to overcome the shock. Andy, be up to her. She needs you." Andy nodded slightly.

"Of course Andrea, I'll always be with her, whatever happens." Andrea smiled slightly and left.

"Andy ..." Jennifer whispered softly. He turned slightly toward her.

"What happens Jennifer?"

"Andy, I'd like to talk to Sharon. Can I?" Andy nodded slightly.

"Why do you ask permission? Talk to her." Jennifer smiled slightly and went into Sharon's room. Rusty approached Nicole and nudged her slightly.

"Are you sure that your mother is the right person?" Nicole smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure, because I know that my mother will tell something very important to Sharon." Rusty looked at her questioningly.

"What, I don't understand you."

"You'll understand if Sharon tell you, after their conversation." Andy sat in the waiting room. Rusty looked at him.

"Andy, you look tired, you want some coffee?" Andy smiled and took his hand.

"Thank you, kid, if you can. '"

"I'll go with you." Nicole suggested. They walked. Andy leaned back and closed his eyes. He also couldn't accept the shock. Jennifer sat next to Sharon. She stood up carefully.

"Jennifer, I don't expect you. ''

"I know and I'm sorry to bother you like this. '"

"Don't worry, I needed someone to talk to, thank you." Jennifer smiled softly and took her hand.

"Sharon, I know I'm not the right person, but I want to tell you something. You have to be strong, anyway. I know this is a huge shock and the pain is immense. You'll have time to decrease. Sharon, in fact, I would like to tell you something of my life. I'm sure that Andy wasn't told this before, but I know that you will calm down if I tell you my story. A true story. " Sharon looked at her curiously.

"Wait a minute ... True story? What story Jennifer?" Jennifer took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

"Sharon, I also experienced this." Sharon's eyes widened.

"You?" She nodded slightly.

"Yes, I do. Sharon, I know the pain that you feel. That was a long time ago. Nicole was 5 years old when I was pregnant with my second child. Everything was wonderful, but one day ... one day I lost my baby, just like you . Andy was devastated, and I also. Nicole was very sad because she really wanted to have a sibling. I was going to have a son, but it unfortunately didn't happen. I lost my baby. Then Andy told me he didn't want to have more children. Nicole was always his princess. She is dear to him. Now I understand your pain. I also know that Andy wanted this child. I'm sorry for your loss, but you must be strong and continue. As hard as it should be. " Jennifer's words soothe her. Sharon took her hand.

"Sorry Jennifer, I didn't know that you ...-"

"Sharon, that was long ago. Now you have to be strong. You'll always have Andy's support. I would like to tell you that I'm always here if you need a friend." Sharon nodded and smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

Several hours later, Sharon was fast asleep when Andy sat down beside her and kissed her gently. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked anxiously. She nodded slightly and stood up.

"Andy, the conversation with Jennifer helped me. "

"I was convinced of this." He smiled and hugged her.

"Andy, why don't you tell me?" Andy looked at her questioningly, "What?" Sharon sighed.

"She told me everything. You lost a child." Andy closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sharon, let's not talk about the past. ''

"Andy, I just want to know. I'm sorry that you feel the same pain today. It's my fault." Sharon said. Andy shushed softly and kissed her forehead.

"It's not your fault. Calm down. Moreover, we aren't old. We can have a child yet." Sharon stepped back and looked into his brown eyes sadly.

"Andy, I don't want to hurt you anymore. I'm determined that we'll not have a child. I'm not young and there will always be a risk for me and the baby. I will not take that risk again. I don't want a child." Andy sighed and took her hand.

"But why Sharon? I would like to have this chance with you. To have a child with you is my greatest desire." Sharon took a deep breath and stroked his face.

"Andy, please. I told you my decision not insist, because I will not change my decision." Andy nodded slightly dissatisfied. He would like to have a child with Sharon, despite everything, but he knew that after this huge shock and this huge loss, nothing will be as before.

* * *

A few days later, Sharon was already home. She felt tired and she had to be home until fully recovered. She had said anything to Emily and Ricky, who were very sad. They want to come to Los Angeles, but had a lot of work. Nicole's visits reassured Sharon. Rusty's care were like medicine. Andy tried to be close to Sharon, but she avoided him. Andy didn't understand why. She didn't talk with him and was holding cold with him. One morning, Sharon stood before the mirror, examining her reflection. She put her hand on her stomach and closed her eyes. Tears streamed down her cheeks at the thought of her baby. Suddenly she felt Andy, who wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her gently, but she pulled away.

"Andy, no!" she cried.

"Sharon, what's up? I just kissed you. '"

"No, Andy, please. Stay away from me." Sharon's attitude toward him had changed. He took her hand and looked into her green eyes.

"Sharon, you know that I love you and will always be there, whatever happens." Sharon's eyes filled with tears.

"Andy, please, let me go."

"No, Sharon, I didn't want to be away from you. I want to be beside you and support you." Sharon sighed wearily. He pressed his lips against hers and kissed her gently. Sharon backed away, knowing what can happen if they don't stop now.

"Andy, I'm sorry. I can't make the same mistake, sorry." She said sadly, wiping her tears and left the room. Andy took a deep breath and sat on the bed, thinking.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think. (Review please?)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I hope you like it! Please review.**_

* * *

Sharon was preparing breakfast in the kitchen. Rusty sleepily sat down. Sharon kissed him on the cheek and gave him the breakfast.

"Thanks Mom." he said softly and put his hands on his head. Sharon looked at him carefully and sat beside him.

"Are you okay?" she asked anxiously. Rusty sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Mom, I just feel tired." Sharon kissed him on the forehead.

"Rusty, you're warm. I think you have a temperature."

"Mom, please, I'm fine." he insisted.

"No, Rusty, you can't go to college in this state." Sharon said sternly. Rusty sighed wearily. At this point, Andy came into the kitchen.

"What's happening?" he asked, confused by their cries.

"Rusty has a temperature. I told him he should be at home, but he ...-"

"I feel good." Rusty insisted again. Andy put his hand on his shoulder.

"Rusty, listen to your mother. I think you need to rest at home." Rusty rolled his eyes dissatisfied.

"Well I agree." He took his plate and went to his room. Sharon sighed wearily. Andy smiled slightly and took her hand. Sharon looked into his eyes sadly.

"It's hard to be a mother, right?" he smiled and snuggled in her silky hair. But the memories don't let Sharon. She stepped away from Andy. Andy felt confused. Why Sharon avoided him every time? Why she had this to him? Sharon turned her attention to the dishes before going to work. Andy looked at her questioningly. She tried to avoids his eyes. Suddenly he grabbed her hand and pressed her gently to himself. He looked into her green eyes were filled with tears. He stroked her face with his thumb.

"Sharon, what's happening? Why are you doing this? Why constantly ignoring me? I am close to you, but at the same time so far away. I can not touch you, I can not kiss you. I no longer sleep together. What our relationship? " Sharon took a deep breath and wiped his tears.

"Andy, please, let me go. '"

"No, Sharon will not let you go before I explain all this. I want to know why you DURBAN this to me." he insisted. Sharon sighed.

"You want the truth? Well, you'll get it." Andy looked at her expectantly.

"Andy, I can't forget the pain. The pain of the loss, ruining me every day. I can't go anymore. Sometimes I can't even breathe. Knowing that I lost my baby ... I'm sorry . " Andy sighed and hugged her. He shushed softly and rubbed her back reassuringly.

"Sharon, I also feel the same things. I'm also ruined. For me, is too difficult. I want to forget, but it's not so easy. But I promise that I'll be always with you. Whatever happens. We'll be with you Sharon. " Sharon looked into his brown eyes.

"Andy, I can not continue this." Andy looked at her questioningly.

"But why? What do you mean?" Sharon took a deep breath and turned back to him.

"Andy, I can't continue this relationship. Please, understand me. After everything we've been through, I can't continue." Andy squeezed her shoulder.

"No, Sharon, don't talk like that. I love you. I know the loss of our child hurt you deeply, I don't feel good too, but we must continue together. I will always be here to support you. I love you and I can't leave you. " Andy said flatly. Sharon bit her lip and looked into his eyes again. She gently caressed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Andy, I love you, but I feel that if we continue this relationship will hurt each other more. I beg you, let's not see each other for a while." She looked at him imploringly. Andy closed his eyes for a moment. He hugged her and kissed her hair.

"I understand perfectly Sharon. But I will not leave you just like that. I love you, please, you can't think properly at the moment." he begged her, but she had decided.

"Andy, please. I know it's hard for me too. But if we aren't together, at least for a while, I think it will be better." She looked sadly. Andy sighed and took his jacket. He kissed her softly on the forehead.

"It will be as you want. But I'll not give up just like that. I love you." He left. Sharon sat on the couch thoughtfully. She looked at her watch. She knew that late for work, but if nothing mattered. She stroked her belly sadly.

"I would like to be with me. Why? Why did it have to happen?" she whispered softly to herself, then get ready for work and went to Rusty's room to check him. "Rusty smiled, seeing his mother." She sat beside him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Are you okay?"

"Better. You're late for work." he said. Sharon nodded and sighed.

"I know, but this is no problem. If there is something important, call me." she warned before leaving.

* * *

Several hours later, the team had done with another murder case. Provenza sighed and sat on his desk. He looked at Andy and saw the sad look on his face. He walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Flynn, what's happening?" Andy took a deep breath.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking." Provenza nodded and sat down beside him.

"You know you can trust me. Tell me." Andy smiled sadly.

"I know that, thank you. I don't know if this is something ... -''

"Come on Andy, you'll feel better. Tell me." Provenza pressed. Andy closed his eyes for a moment and cleared his throat.

"Well, the point is that my relationship with Sharon isn't good. I don't know what to do. Ever since she lost the baby, she keeps away from me, and this morning she told me she didn't want to see me for a while. I love her Provenza, I can't live without her. I'm so close, yet so far away. " Provenza heard his friend and squeezed his shoulder.

"Everything will be okay Flynn. She's just still in shock. The loss was sudden and it was a big shock."

"I know that, but don't know how to stay away from her."

"If she wants it, you will do it. But I'm sure everything will be fine." Provenza tried to reassure his friend. Andy nodded slightly. At this point, Andrea went to Sharon's office when she saw Andy, who sat thoughtfully with Provenza. She came to them.

"Andy, are you okay? You look pale." Andrea asked anxiously. Andy smiled slightly.

"I'm fine Andrea. Don't worry."

"I hope so. Where's Sharon?"

"In the office as usual." Provenza answers. Andrea nodded and walked into the office. Sharon smiled seeing her friend. She hugged her hard. Andrea sat beside her while Sharon took off her glasses.

"Sharon, is everything okay?" She took a deep breath and looked sadly.

"Actually, I don't know Andrea. I'm so confused." Sharon admitted. Andrea took her hand reassuringly.

"Tell me, Sharon. ''

"Andrea, since I lost my baby, I feel bad. I feel that I can't continue my relationship with Andy. This morning I told him that I don't want to see him for a while." Andrea's eyes widened.

"But, Sharon, why are you doing this? He loves you and supports you. He wants to be you." Sharon sighed.

"Andrea, please. I just want to be alone for a while. I want to think it." Andrea nodded and rubbed her back.

"I understand. The loss was enormous. But Andy also not good. He also feels bad. He really wanted this child." Sharon nodded slightly.

* * *

On the other hand, Nicole watched a movie in the living room with her mother. Jennifer sat thoughtfully. Nicole looked at her mother and saw her anxiety. She sat closer to her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Mom, what do you think?" Jennifer sighed wearily.

"Nicole, I think of Sharon and Andy. Nevertheless, they don't deserve such a severe punishment. They lost their unborn child. This is awful." Nicole nodded slightly.

"You're right, Mom, and Dad is going through it a second time. Today I'll visit them. I want to give courage to Sharon." Jennifer smiled and took her hand.

"It's very good. I'm sure that Sharon and Andy will be glad to see you." Nicole nodded with a smile.

* * *

In the evening, Sharon put her documents in her drawer. She took her jacket and purse. She looked toward the door, where Andy was standing. She sighed wearily and sadly. She looked at him coldly.

"Sharon, can we talk?" he asked reliably.

"Andy, I think we talked enough." she interrupted sharply. He approached her and grabbed her hand.

"Sharon, please." She nodded slightly.

"Well, let's talk. "

"Sharon I'll take you home." he insisted. When they arrived in the parking lot, Sharon suddenly stopped.

"Andy, no need to drive me home. Let's talk here." Andy sighed wearily.

"Okay. Sharon, you really don't want see me? I mean, that during the work, we'll see each other." Sharon took a deep breath.

"I know Andy. But don't worry. I just want to rethink our relationship, nothing more. Give me some time." Andy smiled slightly and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love you." Sharon's eyes filled with tears.

"I love you too." She pulled away slightly and looked at her watch.

"Today, I worry a lot about Rusty. I have to go." Andy nodded slightly.

"Are you sure don't want to drive you?" Sharon smiled sadly.

"No, I'll handle it. Good night."

"Good night." he whispered softly, watching Sharon away in the dark.

* * *

After about 1 hour, Sharon came home tired and saw Rusty and Nicole in the living room.

"Oh, Nicole, what a nice surprise." Sharon said and hugged her. Nicole smiled softly.

"I decided to visit you. Where's Dad?" Sharon sighed thoughtfully.

"Rusty, you okay?"

"I'm fine Mom, I'll be in my room." he said, leaving them alone. Nicole looked at Sharon carefully.

"Sharon, I feel that you're hiding something. What is it?" Sharon took a deep breath.

"Just, Nicole, I feel bad since I lost my baby and I feel that I can't continue my relationship with Andy. This morning, I asked him to not see each other for a while. Nicole was surprised.

"But, Sharon, why? My father suffers a second time. Mom had lost my unborn sibling. Now you also lose the baby and Dad ruined double." Sharon nodded sadly.

"I know that Nicole, really sorry. But I just need a little time to rethink everything." Nicole nodded and took her hand.

"I know you will make the right choice." Sharon smiled and squeezed her hand.

* * *

At night, Sharon couldn't sleep. All these problems and thoughts ... She was very restless. She wondered whether she was done well, shunning Andy. She had so much need to talk to him, of his support and consolation right now. She rubbed her eyes and gently picked up the phone in her hand. She wanted to talk to Andy, but she had no courage. Meanwhile, Andy was lying on his bed, holding the phone in hand. He also needed to talk with Sharon. Suddenly his phone rang. Seeing Sharon's name on the screen, he smiled.

"Sharon ..." his voice trembled. Sharon sighed.

"Andy, I need to talk to you. '"

"Is everything alright?" he asked anxiously.

"It's all right. Don't worry. '"

"Oh, I'm glad then. How's Rusty?"

"He's fine, he has no temperature."

"Great." said Andy.

"Andy, I'm sorry to bother you at this time. ''

"No, Sharon, I'm so glad that you called. Time doesn't matter. I miss you." he admitted.

"I miss you too."

"Sharon, I sometimes wonder how I argued with you before. You're a wonderful woman, mother and friend. You're everything to me. I love you." Sharon smiled.

"Perhaps these disputes were the beginning of a strong relationship."

"Sharon, I just want you to know that I love you with all my heart. ''

"I know. I love you. Good night Andy."

"Good night dear." they closed the phone. Sharon put her head on the pillow thoughtfully. She didn't know whether she has made a good decision, but she was convinced in one: she loved Andy with all her heart.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I hope you like it. Please review!**_

* * *

The next morning, Sharon woke up in a cold bed. She felt lonely as never before. She missed Andy. His warm embrace, his warm smile, his kisses ... Her eyes filled with tears. She didn't know why she does it, but perhaps the wound was deep and had time to heal. Andy thoughtfully lay on his bed. He turned to the other side of the bed and looked at the empty space. He took the pillow in his arms. "I miss you Sharon ..." he murmured softly and wiped his tears. He looked at the clock. He took the phone and decided to send a message to Sharon. Sharon got out of bed and walked to the bathroom when suddenly the message arrived on the phone. She looked confused to her phone, but assuming that the message is from Andy, she ignored. On the other hand, Andy expect an answer from her. He sighed wearily, knowing that Sharon is stubborn and will never answer. After last night's conversation, he was thought that everything will be as before. But now he knew it would be a long time before everything is okay as suddenly his phone rang. He hoped that it was Sharon, but unfortunately was Nicole, who was worried about his father. He took a deep breath and took the phone.

"Hello."

"Good morning, Dad. I wanted to ask you how are you, before you go to work."

"Nicole, I've been better. How are you? '"

"I'm fine. Dad, how is Sharon?" Nicole knew that this issue will hamper her father, but she wanted to know the truth. Andy sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Actually, I don't know. I haven't seen her yet. I'll ask her later."

"Dad, try to understand her. It was a shock. She lost her baby. It's not easy for a mother. '"

"I understand her completely. Nicole, let's talk later, please." he asked her, feeling that any moment could cry.

"Well, we'll talk later as you want." they closed the phone. Andy closed his eyes. Tears streamed down his cheeks silently. The thought of their unborn child hurting him. He really wanted this child as Sharon. It would be their child. But they had lost even before they saw their baby. Sharon prepare breakfast for Rusty. She put the breakfast on the table. Rusty sat down and looked at his mother carefully. She took some of her favorite tea and sat down beside him without speaking, her thoughts were elsewhere. Rusty kissed his mother on the cheek. Sharon smiled and stroked his face. He squeezed her hand.

"Mom, are you okay?" Sharon sighed.

"I'm fine, don't worry. '"

"No, Mom. You're not well. I can feel it. Mom, we're all very sad. We all wanted the baby, but Andy ...-"

"Rusty, I beg you. I don't want to talk about Andy. My wound isn't healed and I need time." she interrupted sharply.

"Mom, I just wanted to say that Andy isn't guilty. He wanted this child as you and all of us. He was the baby's father. He also lost his unborn child. You can't blame him for that." Rusty said firmly. Sharon looked a little angry.

"Rusty, you'll be late for college." Rusty nodded slightly. He took his bag and looked at her again.

"Mom, try to understand Andy's pain too. He feels the same, you feel as you do." Rusty said, and left. Sharon put her hands on her face. Suddenly she began to cry loudly. Rusty was right. Andy wasn't guilty about their loss. Why she still blames him?" On the other hand, Jennifer preparing breakfast. She looked at Nicole questioningly. She smiled slightly and sat next to her daughter.

"Nicole, what did say your father? How is Sharon?" Nicole sighed.

"I don't know, he doesn't know because he hasn't seen her. Mom, Sharon is in shock, but what I don't understand why she blames Dad?" Jennifer took her hand.

"Dear, Sharon doesn't blame your father. Just she needs a little time. Every time she sees Andy, she thinks of their lost child. She just wants to overcome that."

"Yes, maybe you're right, but it's pretty unfair. I don't want to see Dad suffer. I just can't." Jennifer smiled softly, rubbed her back soothingly and stroked her hair.

"Nicole, I'm convinced that your father and Sharon will again be together as before. Let's have breakfast." Nicole nodded and the two started having breakfast. Sharon went into the bedroom and opened the little drawer. She took the baby clothes she had bought and put them on the bed. She took a small baby clothes in her hands and looked for a long time. "How I would like to see you, to hug you. At the moment, I feel helpless. I lost you, I'm sorry. I'm sure that you're an angel in heaven now watching us. You see our pain. Your father and I are so desperate . We wanted you very much. " Sharon whispered quietly, tears streaming down her cheeks. She wiped her tears, put the clothes back in the drawer, took her purse and left.

* * *

After about 1 hour, Sharon went to her office and looked around. Andy wasn't there. She was worried. She walked to Lieutenant Provenza's desk.

"Lieutenant, where's Andy?" she asked with fear. Provenza sighed and looked at his watch.

"I don't know Captain, he isn't here. I haven't spoken with him." Sharon nodded and went into her office. She closed the door and closed the blinds. She sat at her desk and decided to read his message. Sharon took the phone and read the message: _"Sharon, I would like to tell you that I miss you very much. I can't live without you. You can't imagine how much I suffer because of the loss of our child. But now, in this difficult time, as always, I want to be beside you and support you. I'll wait for an answer even if I know that you'll not even read this message. I love you. "_ Sharon wept quietly. Suddenly someone wanted to open the door. Sharon wiped her tears and opened the door. Andrea went inside. Sharon sat at her desk and leaned back. Andrea looked at her carefully.

"Sharon, are you okay? You look pale. ''

"Oh, Andrea, just got a lot of problems with Andy. I don't know what I'm doing. He isn't to blame for the loss of our baby, but I ...-" Andrea shushed softly and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Sharon, calm down. You need to talk to him. Incidentally, he isn't here. I didn't see him." Sharon took a deep breath.

"Yes, he didn't come because of me. Andrea, I feel helpless."

"Sharon, just calm down. Everything will be fine." At this point Sykes interrupted them.

"Sorry Captain, but the suspects are in the interview room, ready for questioning." Sharon nodded, took her glasses and followed Sykes to the interview room. Andy sat on the couch thinking. He hadn't found the strength to go to work. He didn't want to talk to anyone except with Sharon. He had to talk to her, he needed to talk to her. He was determined to talk to her at any cost.

* * *

Several hours later, Sharon came out of the interview room and walked toward her office. She suddenly froze. In front of her office, stood Andy. He looked sadly and pleadingly. She with slow steps approached him. They looked at each other.

"Sharon, can we talk?" he asked quietly. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat. She nodded slightly and they went into the office and closed the door tightly.

"What do you want to talk Lieutenant?" Andy looked at her sadly. "Lieutenant?" she called him so, for the first time after so much time. He approached her and grabbed her hand. She looked into his brown eyes. She definitely loved him.

"Sharon, I beg you. Listen to me. I also really suffer. I also wanted our child, but now ... Sharon, I want to be there, whatever happens. I want to support you. I beg you. I love you. Miss you." he whispered softly and snuggled in her silky hair. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment. His body was so close as before. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Sharon embraced him and wept loudly. His embrace consoling her.

"Oh, Andy, I ...-" Andy shushed softly and rubbed her back soothingly. He kissed her softly and wiped her tears.

"Sharon, we'll always be together, no matter what. I love you. '"

"I love you Andy, I'm sorry." He took her in his arms. She closed her eyes.

* * *

Several hours later, Sharon and Andy went home together. Rusty watched a movie in the living room. He didn't was surprised that they are back together, but glad to see it.

"How are you kid?" Andy asked with a smile.

"Very well. ''

"Rusty, we'll be in the room and then will prepare dinner together." Sharon warned. Rusty nodded slightly. He watched them with a smile. Sharon and Andy went into their bedroom. Andy wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. Sharon smiled.

"I'll be right back." he said, and went into the bathroom. Sharon opened the same drawer again and took the baby outfit. A few minutes later, while she was examining the baby clothes, Andy came out of the bathroom and looked at her sadly. He sat down beside her and hugged her comfortingly. Sharon wept quietly.

"Sharon, everything will be fine. Now look at me and promise me that you'll not cry anymore. Please." He looked at her pleadingly. She nodded slightly.

"I promise." Andy kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Let's prepare dinner then." he suggested and both went into the kitchen. Nicole and her mother were watching a movie in the living room, but Nicole's thoughts were elsewhere. Jennifer sensed this and took her hand.

"You think about your father?" She nodded slightly.

"Yes Mom, I just want them to be happy as before."

"Don't worry, they will be, I'm sure." Jennifer tried to reassure her.

* * *

After dinner, Rusty was in his room. Sharon and Andy were together in their bedroom.

"I missed you." he admitted. Sharon snuggled into him and smiled.

"I missed you too." Andy kissed her forehead.

"You can't imagine what went through without you. '"

"I know because I experienced the same thing. But that will never happen. We'll always be together." she said softly. Andy rubbed her back.

"Let's sleep, you have a need to rest." Sharon nodded and sat comfortably in his arms. His warm embrace gave her peace. Sharon suddenly fell asleep and started dreaming.

 _"Mom! Mom, save me!"_

 _"Where are you my child? Where are you?" Sharon asked desperately._

 _"Mom! Please, Mom! Save me!" the voice grew loud and tearful. Sharon wandered in darkness, looking for the voice that was calling her._

 _"I hear the voice of my child." she said quietly._

 _"Mom! Mom!" the voice is increasing. Sharon tried to find the place where the voice sounded. She saw a light white light._

 _"Mom, why don't you want me? Save me, please!" the voice still sounds in the white light that was barely visible._

 _"Why do you say that? I love you honey. I love you." Sharon said helplessly, scurrying into the unknown._

 _"No Mom! You don't love! My father too!"_

 _"No dear, and your father and I, we love you very much." Sharon was crying._

 _"Mom, why don't you love me? Why Mom?" child's voice still sounds, this time less. Sharon was trying to see something, but the only thing that was noticeable was transparent white light._

 _"Mom, don't kill me, please! Mom, save me!" the voice began to lose. Sharon could no longer see anything, the light was lost in the dark darkness._

"No!" Sharon yelled and woke up from the bad dream.

"What happens Sharon?" Andy asked anxiously. Sharon sighed.

"Oh, Andy ... I ... I dreamed bad dream, it was a nightmare."

"Well dear, calm down. It's okay. You're home." Andy handed a glass of water to Sharon. Sharon's hands still trembled when she remembered this dream.

"What was the nightmare?" he asked, watching her closely. Sharon took deep breath and hugged him.

"Andy, I dreamed, I was there and I could hear a child's crying, which made me cry. It was our child. "Andy hushed quietly.

"Calm down, Sharon. It was a bad nightmare. ''

"But it was as true." she began to cry.

"Okay, calm down. Everything's fine and will be." Andy tried to reassure her, but he knew it wouldn't be so easy. Not for her or for him.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I hope you like it. Please review!**_

* * *

The next morning, Sharon opened her eyes against the bright sun that illuminated the entire room. She frowned slightly and looked at the clock. After last night's nightmare, Sharon wasn't very calm. She constantly thought about her lost baby, but she was powerless. Only Andy could calm her. She sat up and smiled, seeing Andy front of her. As usual, he'd prepared a special breakfast. He sat next to Sharon and kissed her gently. Sharon looked at the breakfast and stroked Andy's face.

"This is for me?" she asked softly.

"Of course. All I do is always for you." he grinned. Sharon stood thoughtfully looking at the breakfast. Andy looked at her carefully and took her hand.

"Sharon, are you okay?" Sharon sighed wearily and replied, "Actually, Andy, I don't know. I don't know how I feel. I can't forget this nightmare, this child's voice." Andy shushed softly and hugged her reassuringly.

"Sharon, forget about this nightmare. Please, everything will be fine. I assure you." Sharon's eyes filled with tears.

"Andy, I know I should forget, I try every time, but I can't. I can't forget that I lost our baby. It was our child." Andy wiped her tears.

"Sharon, I also feel pain. I also wanted this child, but this is not the end of the world. In addition, over time, we again can be parents." He hugged her tight. Sharon closed her eyes. She hid important truth of Andy and didn't know how to say it. Nobody knew except her and Nicole. Andy smiled slightly and looked into her green eyes with love.

"Okay, let's eat breakfast before work. I'm convinced that Provenza will call us as always." Sharon laughed.

"I want you to laugh always." he said quietly. Sharon nodded and asked, "Where's Rusty?"

"Oh, he said that he would have breakfast with friends outside. '"

"Oh, I see. Then it's breakfast for both." Andy smiled and kissed her cheek. They began to eat breakfast. On the other hand, Nicole and Jennifer were eating breakfast together in the kitchen. Now it was summer and Jennifer was considering to go on holiday for one week. Nicole, however, didn't agree. She wanted to be with her father and Sharon. She sat down with a cup of coffee in her hand and looked at her mother.

"Mom what are you doing?"

"Nothing, dear, I just see some places where we can go on vacation." she said, looking at her laptop. Nicole sighed wearily and put her glass on the table.

"Mom, just wanted to talk about it. I'm sorry, but I can't go on vacation." Jennifer was surprised by her words and closed the laptop. She took her daughter's hand and looked at her questioningly.

"What is it dear? You look upset." Nicole took a deep breath and bit her lip.

"Actually, Mom, Sharon told me something ...- '"

"Hey, wait a minute. Calm down. What did say Sharon?"

"What's she hiding from Dad." Jennifer looked at her confused, because Nicole talked like crossword.

"Well, just tell me. I promise I'll not tell Andy." Nicole nodded and continued, "You know Dad is hoping to have a child with Sharon despite everything, but Sharon told me that her doctor said that she can't have children anymore." Jennifer's eyes widened.

"Oh, my God! That's terrible. If Andy understood the truth, then ...-"

"Yes, that's the problem. Sharon can't tell Dad. She doesn't want him to be sad."

"Oh, dear, I understand Sharon very well. But whatever happens, she must tell the truth to Andy." Jennifer said firmly. Nicole sighed and looked at the clock.

"I really hope Dad to accept the hard truth better." Jennifer smiled reassuringly and squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. And if you don't want, we'll not go on vacation. Let's be up to Sharon and Andy." Nicole nodded and said, "Thanks Mom." The day was busy for the whole team. Sharon and Andy were on the crime scene as always. The victim was a young woman of about 32 years old.

"Lieutenant Provenza, we managed to catch the suspects?" Sharon asked.

"Yes, Captain, I just talked to Sykes and Sanchez. They caught the woman's husband. Apparently he is the killer."

"Oh, this is not surprising." Andy muttered, looking around the place.

"Very well. I'm convinced that at the moment they question him." Sharon said.

"Exactly. We hope that we managed to catch the right person." Provenza added thoughtfully.

"Lieutenant, we can never be sure. So, is highly probable, her husband is the killer." Sharon said firmly. She and Andy went to the car before Provenza stop them.

"Uh, Captain, there is another thing. Mike and Buzz found a baby. This is their baby, probably." Sharon sighed wearily.

"Well, where's this baby now?"

"Mike and Buzz took it in the department. We'll look for foster parents to take the baby as her mother died and her father's killer." Provenza said, frowning.

"Oh, poor child." Andy said sadly.

"Yes, it is terrible. Let's take care of this baby until we find foster parents." Sharon said softly.

* * *

Several hours later, Sharon was talking in her office with Andrea, while the rest of the team took care of the baby.

"Andrea, I don't know how to tell this truth to Andy. I know I should tell him, but it's not so easy. He still wants to have a child. But he doesn't know that I'll never be able to have children anymore. " Sharon sighed wearily and pulled her glasses. Andrea squeezed her hand and said, "Sharon, calm down. I know it's hard. You've lost your child and unfortunately, you can't have children. But I'm confident that Andy will react calmly. You have to tell him. Everyone knows that you can't have children. Then why did you hide from Andy? " Sharon took a deep breath and thought.

"Yes, you're right. I'll talk to him. See, Andy. He cares about this baby as his own." Andrea looked out the window of the office. Andy was holding the baby in his arms.

"Yes, you're right. Obviously, Andy loves children." Andrea noted. Sharon nodded slightly.

"Exactly. He lost two children. Jennifer also lost her baby years ago. Now I also lost our baby. The pain is enormous Andrea. You can't imagine what nightmares I dream." Andrea shushed softly and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Calm down Sharon. Everything will be fine, trust me." Sharon sighed wearily and wiped her tears. But now, she was determined to talk to Andy. About 1 hour later, Andy was in Sharon's office. He looked at her carefully. Sharon walked nervously into the room. Andy came up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Sharon, what's happening?" he asked concerned. Sharon sighed and bit her lip.

"Andy, I must tell you something very important. Something that I hid. Everybody knows you need to know too." Andy looked at her questioningly.

"Sharon, you're scaring me. Tell me." Sharon took a deep breath and continued, "Andy, I don't want you to be sad. So I hid this truth. Andy at the day that I lost our baby, Dr. Nelson said that I'll not be able to have more children. Due to complications . " Sharon explained, shunning his eyes. Andy sighed and hugged her tightly.

"Why did you hide this from me? Sharon, I'll always be with you, whatever happens. The baby is not an option. Besides, I love you very much." Sharon snuggled in his arms, crying.

"Sorry Andy, forgive me." Andy shushed softly and kissed her forehead.

"Sharon, you're not guilty. Stop blaming yourself. Everything will be fine, I assure you. I'll always be with you." Andy reassured her. Sharon nodded with a slight smile.

"I love you, Andy."

"I love you very much. And let's go home as we should have dinner. I'm sure that Rusty is waiting for us." Sharon grinned, took her purse and they went on their way home.

* * *

When they arrived home, they saw Rusty and Nicole in the living room.

"Oh, Nicole, what a surprise." Sharon exclaimed and hugged her.

"I decided to surprise you."

"My daughter is just like her father." Andy said proudly. Nicole grinned.

"Yes, she is stubborn as you." Rusty added jokingly. Nicole nudged him slightly.

"Nicole, how is Jennifer?" Sharon asked immediately.

"Oh, she's good. '"

"You know, if you want, stay with us for dinner." Andy suggested. Nicole thought and looked at her watch.

"Sorry Dad, but I promised my mom that we'll go together to the movies. ''

"It's very well. Have fun then." Sharon smiled. Andy sat down to Rusty and said, "You know, Nicole, I remembered about your childhood today." Nicole looked at her father questioningly.

"And how so suddenly?"

"Because of the baby at the crime scene." he replied quickly. Nicole sat down beside him and took his hand.

"You found a baby at the crime scene?" Andy nodded.

"You can't imagine how beautiful baby was. Unfortunately, her mother is dead and her father's killer." Sharon sighed and added, "Yes, and now we're looking for foster parents."

"Oh, poor baby." Nicole said sadly.

"It's terrible. It would be good to have a good foster parents, then." Rusty said thoughtfully. Nicole looked at her watch again.

"Sorry, I have to go. But I want to let me know about this baby. '"

"Of course, don't worry." Sharon said with a smile.

* * *

After dinner, Sharon sat on the couch tired and thoughtfully. Andy sat down beside her and handed her album. She picked up the album and looked at him questioningly.

"What is this?"

"This is an album with our photos. I decided to surprise you." Sharon smiled and kissed him gently.

"Hmm ... You're really romantic and surprised me. It's wonderful." Sharon and Andy began to look at the photos. A few minutes later, Sharon put the album on the table and put her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes with a smile. He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"Andy, I want to tell you something." she whispered softly.

"I'm listening, dear." Sharon took a deep breath and continued, "Today I thought a lot about it. Andy, I can't forget this cute baby." Andy sighed dreamily.

"Me too. This baby like it was ours." Sharon looked into his brown eyes.

"I would like, of course, if you want, us to be foster parents of this baby." Andy's eyes widened. He didn't expect such a proposal from Sharon.

"Oh, I ... I would be very pleased. It would be great. ''

"Yes, I thought so. Let's discuss this with the kids. '' Sharon said.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll agree." Andy said with a smile and kissed her tenderly.

* * *

The next day, Sharon and Andy were summoned Nicole and Rusty to talk with them about their decision. Nicole and Rusty looked at each other.

"Well, will you tell us, finally?" Nicole asked impatiently. Andy took Sharon's hand, to give her courage. Sharon sighed, cleared her throat, ready to talk.

"Well, we were told for the baby we found at the crime scene and we're looking for foster parents."

"Oh, yeah. You found it?" asked Rusty.

"Yes, we found it." Andy said calmly.

"This is great news. And who are they?" asked Nicole immediately. Sharon and Andy smiled.

"That we are. We want to be foster parents of the baby. We talked to Emily and Ricky this morning and they agree." Sharon explained.

"If you agree too, after several days, the baby will be with us." Nicole and Rusty were in shock, but they were also happy.

"This is wonderful." said Nicole.

"I agree. It'll be very nice." Rusty said.

"You agree?" Sharon asked with a smile.

"Of course Sharon. We'll raise the baby together." said Nicole happily and embraced them.

* * *

A few days later, Sharon and Andy were officially the baby's parents. They couldn't believe but they were happy with their little daughter Katherine. They'd organized a special party to welcome the baby into their home. Nicole and Rusty couldn't separate their eyes of the baby.

"Frankly, I didn't expect you to be foster parents of the baby." Provenza said. Sharon and Andy laughed.

"Lieutenant, life is full of surprises. We decided to raise together this cute baby." said Sharon.

"Exactly. And I assure you we'll be better parents for her than her own."Andy said firmly.

"I'm convinced of that." Andrea came up with a smile. "You made a good choice."

"Oh, Andrea, you can't imagine how happy we are now, along with Katherine. The children love her very much." Sharon said happily.

"We also love her." said Jennifer and joined them. "Congratulations. The little princess is a great beauty."

"Thank you Jennifer." Andy said with a smile, looking at Nicole and Rusty, and the rest of the team who played with the baby.

"But I have a question. You'll tell her that she's not your child?" Sharon smiled.

"Jennifer, she has a right to know. When Katherine grows, we'll tell her the truth. Though Andy didn't want, but we must do it." Jennifer nodded with a smile. Sharon and Andy looked at each other. They were convinced that Katherine will bring new joy in their lives.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I hope you like it!**_

* * *

In just a few months the little Katherine had grabbed the hearts of all. Sharon and Andy were happy with their daughter. On the other hand Rusty was most attached to the little baby who was smiling at him constantly. Sharon and Andy constantly repeated that the baby was happy with Rusty and Jennifer and Nicole agreed with it.

Sharon had already forgotten about her lost baby because Katherine was like her real daughter. Andy felt happy as she was. Basically, Rusty took care of Katherine while Sharon and Andy were at work, but Nicole and her mother also loved the little girl. Nicole felt happier knowing that Sharon no longer think of her lost baby.

One morning, however, all was not as it should be. September sun had lit up the whole room. Andy carefully took Katherine into his arms, took her pacifier and went into the kitchen, where Rusty was having breakfast. Andy slowly sat down next to him and he looked at him a little strange. Andy looked at him confused.

"Well, why are you looking at me like that, kid?" Rusty sighed and put the cup on the table.

"Andy, I understand that you're taking care for Katherine quite well, as her father, but ... Where's Mom? The time is almost 7am. She never woke up so late." Rusty noted hesitantly.

Andy immediately looked at his watch. Yes, Rusty was right. Sharon never woke up so late. And besides, Provenza was called before five minutes to inform them that they should be in a crime scene. Andy sighed wearily, put the pacifier on the table and handed Katherine to Rusty carefully, and went to the bedroom to check Sharon. He was surprised even more, seeing that she still sleeps like never before. It was not normal for her. He quietly sat down beside her and kissed her forehead. Sharon slowly opened her eyes and frowned because of the bright sun.

"Good morning, honey." he said softly with a smile. Sharon smiled slightly.

"Andy, can you close the blinds? The sun is quite bright." Andy nodded and squeezed her hand and closed the blinds. Sharon sighed wearily, rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock, but she saw little unclear.

"My God! I can't see clearly. Andy, what time is it? '"

"7 am, dear." he replied calmly. Sharon's eyes widened.

"Oh, we'll be late for work." she moaned.

Andy hushed quietly and sat beside her.

"Sharon, calm down. I told Provenza we'll be late, but ... I'm sorry that I have to ask. Sharon, what's wrong with you? You never wakes up so late. Are you tired?" he asked hesitantly and with concern. Sharon looked at him confusedly and took a deep breath.

"I - actually, I don't know, Andy. I don't feel very well. ''

"Are you sick?"

"No, nothing like that. Just a little tired, nothing more. I'm sure it would be better if I see Katherine." she smiled. Andy pressed his lips against hers and kissed her gently.

"She's with Rusty in the kitchen."

Sharon slowly got out of bed and after a few minutes, she was ready for the workday. Together with Andy, they headed to the kitchen. Rusty looked at them quizzically.

"Well, Mom, are you okay?" he asked, worried. Sharon squeezed his shoulder and kissing him on the cheek, she replied, "It's okay, honey, don't worry, give me Katherine." Rusty nodded with a smile and handed Katherine, who was crying, to Sharon. Sharon patted gently the baby's back and took the pacifier to feed her little daughter.

Andy and Rusty watched Sharon with a smile as she smiled at the little baby girl.

On the other hand, Nicole and Jennifer were breakfasting together in a restaurant.

"So how is Sharon? I hope everything's fine." Jennifer began the topic. Nicole smiled contentedly.

"She and Dad are very happy with Katherine. Since she's with them, Sharon forgot about the pain of losing her baby. I'm glad. At the moment everyone is very happy." Jennifer nodded with a slight smile.

"You're right. I hope that this happiness will continue a long time. ''

"Yes me too." Nicole agreed, and they continued with their breakfast.

After about 20 minutes, Sharon and Andy arrived at the crime scene where the whole team was waiting for them. Provenza looked at them closely, then looked at his watch.

"Well, too late."

Andy rolled his eyes and walked over to him.

"Sometimes it happens. Why do you need to exaggerate?" Provenza sighed. Sharon spoke about the details of the case with detective Sykes and detective Sanchez. While they were away from the victim's body, the smell made Sharon to feel sick like never before and she was surprised. She put a small towel over her mouth, leaving Sykes and Sanchez watching her confusedly and questioningly.

"Captain, are you all right?" asked Sykes immediately. Sharon nodded, taking shallow breaths. She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked around.

"Are you sure you're okay ma'am?" Sanchez asked concerned.

"It's okay, don't worry. Let's go." Sharon said firmly when she felt a little better.

Andy somehow suddenly felt something was wrong. He quickly moved to Sharon when Sykes and Sanchez walked away and went to Lieutenant Tao, and Lieutenant Provenza.

"Are you all right, Sharon?" he asked worried and squeezed her shoulder. Sharon looked into his brown eyes with a smile, but he clearly could see that she wasn't feeling well.

"I'm fine, Andy, don't worry. Just tired, that's all."

"Sharon, if it's something serious? Let's go to the doctor." he interrupted sharply. Sharon sighed wearily.

"Andy, please. I told you I'm fine." She pulled away from him and Andy sighed, shook his head and muttered, "how stubborn she is."

* * *

Several hours later, Sharon was sitting in her office distracted. She still saw unclear. She quickly took her glasses. What really worried Sharon was that she really wasn't feeling well. Perhaps Andy was right. It was probably something serious. She didn't know what to think right now. She had a headaches and nausea from 3 days and the cause was still not clear to her.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Seeing Andrea, her best friend, she sighed with relief because she really needed to talk to her.

"Well, I decided to intrude a little bit." Andrea said jokingly and hugged Sharon, but she also saw the worry in her eyes. She sat down beside her and squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, is everything okay?" Sharon took a deep breath and rolled her eyes.

"No, Andrea, nothing is okay." Andrea looked at her confusedly and questioningly.

"I don't understand. Problem with Andy? Rusty or Katherine?"

"No, nothing like that. The problem is with me. '"

"With you?" Andrea repeated even more confused.

"Andrea, something happens to me. From three days I didn't feel good. I have constant fatigue, headache and nausea. I'm afraid that this is something serious." she admitted. Andrea hushed.

"Sharon, don't talk like that. It might be cold or flu."

"No, this is not something like a cold or flu." Sharon interrupted immediately. Andrea sighed and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Well, why didn't you see a doctor? Sharon, we need to know what's happening." Sharon sighed wearily and took off her glasses.

"Andy offered me the same, but I thought that perhaps it would pass. But ...-"

"Sharon, please. You should see a doctor. Immediately." Andrea insisted. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment, frowning slightly, feeling the same nausea.

Nicole and Jennifer were with Rusty and Katherine. Jennifer loved to watch her daughter with this little baby in her arms.

"Katherine is so obedient." Nicole said with a smile. Rusty grinned.

"Of course. Mom and Andy take care very well for the little Katherine." Jennifer kissed the little baby's cheek.

"I am convinced. I'm glad that this little princess is with them, as Sharon forgot about the pain of losing her baby." Rusty nodded.

"Yes, but now Mom wasn't feeling well." Nicole and Jennifer looked at each other.

"Hey, what do you mean?" Nicole asked, confused.

"I don't know. Mom has a severe headache and nausea. But she refused to go to the doctor." He shrugged.

"She has to go necessarily. It could be something serious." Jennifer noted.

"Yes, she really should go. I hope Dad will convince her." Nicole said.

* * *

That evening, after dinner, Rusty was in his room while Andy was playing with Katherine. He looked at Sharon, who sat pensively on the couch. He took Katherine into his arms and put her on Sharon's lap. She smiled softly and kissed her little baby girl. Andy felt happy seeing her smile. But, nevertheless, he saw that she wasn't feeling well yet.

"Sharon, you should see a doctor. You look pale and you haven't stopped puking all day." he said, concerned. Sharon sighed wearily and handed Katherine to him.

"Yes, you're right. And Andrea too. I promise that tomorrow I'll go to a doctor."

"Very good. Do you want to accompany you? '"

"No, I just ..." Sharon couldn't finish her thought. She put her hand to her mouth and went into the bathroom to throw up again. Andy felt confused, but Sharon even more. She knew very well that she can't be pregnant again after a miscarriage. Although Katherine was in their lives, she still couldn't forget the pain of losing her baby.

That night, Sharon was still sick and it made her think that she has a serious illness. She was afraid.

* * *

The next day, Sharon was in the hospital alone, as she had wanted, despite Andy's insistence. The waiting made her nervous. When she went into the doctor's office, she felt even worse from what she is about to hear.

The doctor wanted to do some tests and Sharon wanted to wait in the waiting room for the results. Andrea had a lot of work today and unfortunately, she couldn't accompany her best friend at this difficult time. Sharon took a deep breath to calm herself.

When the results were ready, as if her heart would stop for a moment. The doctor slowly walked up to her to tell her the news.

"Something bad I have? What kind of disease?" Sharon asked with fear and swallowed the lump in her throat. The doctor smiled.

"Calm down. You're not sick." Sharon sighed with relief.

"Then?"

"You're four weeks pregnant." Suddenly, Sharon's eyes widened and she fell into shock, knowing that this is not possible.

"No, this can't be true. I can't be pregnant as Dr. Nelson told me that after a miscarriage due to complications I can't get pregnant again." The doctor handed her the results.

"These are your results and you're pregnant. There is no doubt. It's probably a miracle, but you're pregnant ma'am. Congratulations."

Sharon looked at the results in confusion, not knowing what will she say now to Andy and how they will react after all know that she can't be pregnant again. But it was a miracle. She was not sure whether she should be happy about this second chance to have a child with Andy or be sad. She was confused.

* * *

The whole day, Sharon avoided talking to Andy. He didn't know why she behaves so strange to him suddenly. He sat at his desk thoughtfully and leaned back. Provenza looked at him carefully and sat beside him.

"What happens Flynn? You look thoughtful." Andy sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

"I don't know. Sharon avoided me constantly and behaves quite strange. I don't know what happened to her once." Provenza nodded and squeezed his shoulder.

"Tried to talk to her, then. '"

"No, I told you I tried, but she constantly avoided me. She was to a doctor today and she refused to tell me the result."

"She's stubborn woman, and you know that. But still, try." Provenza said firmly and returned to his desk. Andy looked at Sharon's office. She sat pensively, lost in her thoughts. He slowly and cautiously walked toward her office. When he went inside, Sharon immediately took off her glasses and sighed wearily.

"Sharon, we need to talk immediately."

"For what?" she asked softly.

"Sharon, you know very well. The results. What's wrong? Are you sick?" Sharon shook her head.

"No, calm down. I'm not sick." Andy sighed with relief - somewhat.

"Well? What's the problem, then?" Sharon walked slowly beside him and looked into his brown eyes.

"Do you really want to know?" Andy nodded and squeezed her hand. Sharon took a deep breath and uncertainly she replied, "I'm pregnant."

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think. Please review!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I hope you like it! And please review and tell me what you think.**_

* * *

Andy stood frozen in front of Sharon. He still couldn't believe what he heard. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat and asked quietly, "Well, Andy, why are you silent? You're not happy? '"

Andy closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath to calm down and stepped toward her. He gently took her hand and looked into her bright green eyes with love and with surprise at the same time.

"Sharon, you kidding? That's not possible, you can't be pregnant again after a miscarriage. '"

"Andy, I'm serious. I'm also in shock and didn't know what to say. But today, the doctor confirmed my pregnancy. I'm really pregnant, four weeks now. Andy, I'm really shocked by this news." Sharon said firmly, shunning his eyes. After the initial shock, Andy smiled and hugged Sharon. Sharon put her arms around him and closed her eyes.

"Sharon, I can't believe it. It's ... It's a miracle. ''

"Yes, Andy. This is our miracle. I'm pregnant. I also couldn't believe it, but I'm pregnant. We'll have a child. We have a second chance together." she said, tears streaming down her cheeks, silently. Andy quickly wiped her tears with his thumb. He gently pressed his lips against hers and kissed her.

"I love you Sharon, more than anything in this world." He slowly put his hand on her belly. Sharon put her hand over his.

"I love you." Andy smiled and looked at his watch.

"Well, I think it's time to go home. You're tired." Sharon nodded slightly and took her coat while Andy took the keys and they came out of the office. Provenza put the folder on his desk and approached them, seeing them happy.

"I'm sorry to intrude." he said apologetically with a slight smile.

"Nothing like that, Lieutenant." Sharon smiled and looked at Andy, who couldn't hide his joy.

"Yeah, I guess you go home. I hope that everything's fine." Provenza said, turning his attention to Andy. Andy grinned.

"More than expected, but we really need to go." Provenza nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow Lieutenant." Sharon said politely, clutching Andy's hand, they walked toward the elevators.

Suddenly, Sharon felt a slight dizziness, but Andy immediately took her gently.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned. Sharon took a deep breath and nodded slightly.

"Don't worry, everything's fine, but ... Actually, I want to talk about something else." Andy looked at her confusedly and questioningly.

"What?"

"Look, Andy, let's not say about my pregnancy so fast. I want to wait a little while. We'll say only to our children." Andy nodded.

"Whatever you want, honey. Come on." They got on the elevator carefully excited to talk to Rusty and Nicole.

On the other hand, Rusty watched a movie with Nicole in the living room while Jennifer was at home and took care of Katherine. Nicole looked at the clock.

"Sharon and dad should be here." Rusty laughed.

"Nicole, you're exaggerating. I'm sure that they again have an important case, and why they are late. Let's watch this movie, it's very interesting."

The moment Sharon and Andy went home, Sharon immediately ran to the bathroom, which surprised Nicole and Rusty. They looked at each other. Andy sighed wearily and threw the keys. He entered the living room with a smile and sat down beside them.

"Dad, how is Sharon? I think she's not good because she throws a few days." Nicole remarked thoughtfully.

"Hey, she had to go to a doctor. She's fine, right, Andy?" Rusty turned his attention to Andy. Andy nodded with a smile and replied calmly, "It's all right. Calm down. You'll find out." Nicole looked at Rusty as he shrugged.

Sharon quickly washed her face after she vomited several times. She, with slow steps joined the others in the living room. Andy took her hand for help. She sat down and sighed wearily, leaning back. This time, Nicole and Rusty were more surprised than ever.

"Sharon, you look quite exhausted. Are you sure that this is nothing?" Nicole asked anxiously.

"Yes, Mom, Nicole's right. You look pale." Rusty said worried and took her hand. Sharon smiled.

"Relax. Everything's fine. I went to a doctor today."

"Where's Katherine?" Andy said, looking around.

"Calm down, Dad. She's home with Mom. She decided to take care of Katherine until you return. I'll call her to come." Nicole said calmly and took her phone. Sharon looked at Andy as he squeezed her hand. He cleared his throat and said, "Nicole, Rusty we must tell you something important." Nicole immediately left her phone on the table and looked at them. Rusty tried to understand what was happening. Sharon took a deep breath.

"This is about my results."

"Something bad?" Nicole asked with fear.

"No, nothing like that. Something very nice and it's really a miracle." Andy said with a grin. Rusty grimaced.

"A miracle?"

"It already worries me." Nicole admitted. Sharon smiled.

"I'm pregnant."

For a moment there was silence. Nicole and Rusty were in shock, staring at each other. Suddenly Nicole laughed loudly.

"No, no. It's just a joke. Sharon, we all know that you can't get pregnant after a miscarriage. '"

"Yes, we all know." Rusty agreed.

"Nicole, Rusty, we're serious. We're also in shock, but I'm pregnant." Sharon said coolly and calmly. Nicole and Rusty looked at them with surprise.

"It's true. We'll have a child and it's a miracle." Andy added.

"Hey, it's really true." Rusty said, confused.

"My God! I can't believe it. But Sharon, how is this possible? The doctor had said that you ...-"

"I know Nicole. But the doctor told me that it was a miracle. I'm happy. You're not? '"

"Mom, of course we're happy, but a little shocked." Rusty said with a smile.

"This is the real news. I can't believe I'll have this chance again to be a sister." Nicole said with a grin. Sharon and Andy smiled.

"But we, with Sharon, decided to keep it a secret from the team for a while." Andy added.

"But why?" Nicole asked, confused.

"We just want to wait. But we'll tell them soon." Sharon assured them with a smile. Nicole and Rusty couldn't describe with words their happiness.

* * *

That night, Rusty was in his room, Katherine slept in the nursery and Sharon and Andy were in their bedroom, even though Sharon didn't stop vomiting and feeling exhausted. When she was pregnant with Emily and Ricky, she hated the nausea.

"Katherine and our little baby will grow up together." Andy said, smiling dreamily. Sharon smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're right. But I want to ask you something." Andy hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Yes ma'am." Sharon smiled and snuggled in his arms.

"Actually, Andy, I'm afraid that we'll lose our child again." Andy shushed softly, rubbing her back.

"It'll not happen again, I assure you. Don't think about it, please. '"

"Well, I promise. But .. Andy, I'm curious. Do you want a boy or a girl?" Andy chuckled.

"It doesn't matter, but we have a daughter - our princess Katherine. I would like to have a son who has your smile. ''

"Hmm. Why mine? If we have a son, he would have your chocolate brown eyes." Sharon said brazenly. Andy grinned and kissed her.

On the other hand, Nicole was sitting on the couch with a grin, lost in her thoughts. Jennifer looked at her and sat beside her.

"Nicole, you smile since we got home. What's happening?" Nicole grinned again.

"Mom, I'll tell you something that you would never expect to hear. '"

"Nicole, you're scaring me. '"

"No, Mom, calm down. This news will delight you." Jennifer looked at her more confused than ever and sighed.

"Well, come on, go ahead." Nicole took a deep breath and said, "Sharon is pregnant."

Jennifer's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry? I don't understand. Nicole, Sharon can't get pregnant and you know this very well." Nicole shook her head.

"No Mom. We all thought so, but the doctor confirmed her pregnancy. This is a miracle. Sharon is pregnant. And I'm so happy." Jennifer smiled.

"I can't believe it. This is such good news. I'm so happy for them. Now Katherine will have a sibling."

"Yes, you're right. Dad said the same thing. It's wonderful." Nicole exclaimed.

* * *

At night, while Andy was asleep, while Sharon woke up with a feeling of nausea. She quickly went into the bathroom. Andy turned the other side and assuming that Sharon was in the bathroom, he immediately went to her and pulled her hair back to help her. She washed her and smiled.

"Thank you. Did I wake you?"

"No, but I turned and you weren't there. Are you all right?" Sharon sighed wearily and put her hand on her belly.

"Don't worry. But if I have to confess I always hate the nausea, but that's part of pregnancy." Andy grinned.

"I understand perfectly. Let's go into the bedroom, you have a need for sleep." he said softly and helped her to their bedroom.

* * *

The next morning, Sharon felt much better to prepare breakfast. Andy fed Katherine with a pacifier while Rusty was eating breakfast. Sharon put a breakfast before Andy and looked at him with a smile.

"Andy, I'll feed, Katherine."

"No, Sharon, I can handle. You shouldn't be tired." Sharon sighed and sat down beside him.

"Andy, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'll not take care of Katherine." Andy nodded with a smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that." Rusty grinned, listening to their conversation.

"You'll be a great father Andy, as you are already." Sharon grinned, rubbing her belly.

* * *

Nearly a month later, Sharon and Andy had told their news team. From the beginning, everyone was shocked, but at the same time very happy for Sharon and Andy. Since he was discovered that Sharon is pregnant, Andy tried to take care for her in the best way, but Sharon always repeating that there is no need, as she has always been an independent woman.

One morning, Andrea visited Sharon, while Andy and Provenza were in the interview room.

"Sharon, when I heard the news I couldn't believe it. I'm so happy that you have this chance again." Sharon smiled and put her hand on her belly.

"I also Andrea. I'm pregnant almost three months. The doctor said that we can learn the baby's sex in during the fourth month. I can't tell you how excited we are with Andy." Andrea chuckled.

"I guess. I hope that everything will be fine, but you certainly have a preference."

"Definitely. Andy said that we already have a daughter - Katherine, now he wants a son and I too. I would like to have a son." Andrea squeezed her hand.

"I'll be happy if your dream come true."

Andy and Provenza came out of the interview room.

"Andy, I can't believe that you hide from us such news a month!" Provenza said sternly. Andy grinned and shook his head.

"Louie, calm down. We just want to wait awhile. Forget it. I want to share something. Me and Sharon will find out the sex of our baby next month. We're very excited." Provenza chuckled.

"Definitely. Well, what do you want to have?" Andy sighed and replied absently, "Look, I already have two daughters. Nicole and Katherine. I would like to have a son. Indeed, Sharon also wants to have a son and I strongly hope to our wish come true." Provenza smiled and squeezed his shoulder.

"I hope."

* * *

This afternoon was calm. Sharon took off her glasses and threw "her pen on the desk, leaning back wearily. She put her hand on her belly when Andy went inside.

"I'm sorry, Captain." he said jokingly. Sharon grinned. He sat down beside her and handed her a glass of orange juice. Sharon looked at him questioningly.

"Well, what is it? '"

"The doctor said that you need to drink fluids, so I brought orange juice." Sharon smiled and took the cup.

"Well, are you okay?"

"Very good. Don't worry." she replied with a smile. Andy rubbed her belly gently.

"Sharon can't wait for the moment to embrace our child."

"Me too. I still can't believe that we have a second chance." Andy leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips.

"You can't imagine how happy I am at this moment, right here, with you." Sharon stroked his face.

"I love you." Andy hugged her and kissed her on the forehead, happy that he and Sharon have a second chance together.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: I'm here with the next chapter! I hope you like it! Enjoy & Review, thanks!**_

* * *

In the evening, Sharon put her important documents in her drawer. She took off her glasses and put them in her pocket. She rubbed her eyes and she felt tired. She knew that this is normal during this stage of pregnancy. She rubbed her belly cautiously wanting to hide from Andy as she knew that he worries a lot about her and the baby.

Andy took a cup of coffee and sat down at his desk thoughtfully. Provenza threw his folders on his desk and looked at Andy questioningly.

"Hey, Flynn, you should be with Sharon, right?" Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied.

"Provenza, you very well know that she irritates every time I worry a lot about her." Provenza shook his head, grinning.

"I know. But you worry unnecessarily. The captain has always been independent and she's just right. Realize yourself!"

Andy sighed wearily and closed his eyes for a moment. He looked at Sharon's office, put his cup on the desk and walked to the office. Provenza nodded and sat down at his desk, taking his cup of coffee. Detective Sykes approached him.

"Where's Lieutenant Flynn?"

"Why do you ask? Of course he's with the captain, right now, in the office." Sykes nodded and sat next to him, looking at the office.

"You know, I don't want to say that to Lieutenant Flynn, as I promised to the captain." Suddenly, Provenza left his cup on the desk and turned his attention to Sykes.

"Hey, wait a minute. What do you mean? That the captain is hiding something from Andy?" Sykes shook her head.

"No, oh, actually, I don't know. But the captain wasn't feeling well lately. I want to say that she feels pretty tired." Provenza sighed with relief.

"My God! Sykes! She's pregnant, it's completely normal."

"No, Lieutenant, this is something different. I feel that the captain is afraid."

"Afraid? From what?" Sykes came closer to him and said softly, "Look, I think the captain is afraid she could lose her baby once again. That's the problem." Proenza's eyes widened.

"No, Amy. This is a big problem. I think Andy should know this, because if the captain continue to think that way, she can really get a miscarriage."

Sharon sat at her desk thoughtfully when Andy came inside with a smile. Sharon smiled softly as he sat beside her and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned. Sharon nodded slightly.

"Absolutely. It's okay, don't worry." Andy looked at her carefully. He could clearly see her fatigue. He squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, are you sure? You look tired." Sharon smiled and stroked his face.

"Andy, just a little tired, nothing more. Stop worrying." Andy nodded slightly.

"Okay. But still, let's go home early." Sharon thought for a moment.

"Good. I think the others can do without us. There are no important case." she chuckled, causing Andy to frown.

"Sharon, I can't believe it! You think about work in your state. Don't forget that you're pregnant." Sharon took a deep breath and patted her little baby bump.

"Well, Andy. I don't want to argue. Look, Rusty is alone with Katherine. I worry about them. Let's get out of here." she moaned taking her jacket. Andy grinned and grabbed her hand, putting her out of the office as quickly as possible. They walked toward the elevators happy while Provenza stopped them.

"Excuse me, but Andy, can we talk privately?" Andy was surprised and looked at Sharon. Sharon smiled.

"I'll wait here. Don't worry. '"

"Sorry Captain, but ..." Provenza said apologetically.

"No problem, Lieutenant, I understand you." Provenza smiled slightly and pulled Andy to the interview room.

"Hey, why are we here? What do you want to talk so urgent?" Look, Sharon feels tired and I want she to be home as quickly as possible. "Andy said sternly.

"I understand Flynn. But what I want to tell you is really important. Look, Sykes told me something about the captain. Look, actually, Sharon might not want you to worry, but she thinks that she may lose her baby again." Andy looked at Provenza confused.

"What? That's ... We talked with Sharon and she promised me that she wouldn't think about that." Provenza shook his head.

"I don't know, but she said that to Sykes. I think you should talk to her again." Andy sighed and nodded slightly.

On the other hand, Rusty was trying to change Katherine's diapers . He'd never done that and he really hated doing it, but he had no choice. Nicole and her mother were at the cinema and he had to deal alone, while Sharon and Andy return. He put the baby on the bed and took her diaper bag.

"Hey, Katherine, I'm your brother. You will listen to me, right?" He said reliable seeing that the baby's crying. Suddenly his phone rang and he sighed wearily.

"Hello."

"Rusty, how are you doing?" Nicole teased.

"Look, Nicole, I don't want listen to nonsense. Currently, I have to change diapers, moreover, Katherine's crying. ''

"Well, Rusty, really sorry. I didn't want you to be alone with her." Nicole said apologetically. Rusty looked at the baby.

"Look, Nicole, don't worry. Mom and Andy will be here soon. I'll see you later." they closed the phone.

Andy drove carefully, looking at Sharon, which was quite distracted and lost in her thoughts. He stopped the car and looked at her again. Sharon looked at him questioningly.

"Hey, what's up?" Andy took a deep breath and squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, we need to talk. I know everything. The only thing I can't understand why you continue to think so fatalistic?" Sharon rolled her eyes and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I don't know, Andy. Maybe I'm quite sensitive because of pregnancy. Yes, we have a second chance. It's a miracle. A miracle, but I don't want to lose this child. I don't want to experience the same." Andy shushed softly and hugged her comfortingly.

"Sharon, believe me. Nothing will happen. You and I will raise our child together. I don't want you to think about it." Sharon nodded slightly.

"I promise." Andy smiled, wiped her tears and kissed her gently. They continued on their way.

Nicole and Jennifer returned home tired. Jennifer threw the keys and went into the living room. She sat on the couch and closed her eyes. Nicole smiled and sat down beside her.

"I think that was a good movie." Jennifer shook her head, dissatisfied.

"Nicole, I don't know. Just wanted to accompany you, but this movie was weird. " Nicole looked at her mother questioningly.

"Hey, why? It was an ordinary movie. I think you're tired and why you think so." Jennifer smiled and took her hand.

"I think you're right. I need a shower." Jennifer went to the bathroom, while Nicole decided to change her clothes and went to her room.

Rusty tried to reassure Katherine, who was crying, but he knew that he wasn't the right person for this. He knew that only his mother could do this. He looked at the clock. _"They've never been late so much."_ he thought.

Suddenly, a sharp knock on the door startled him. He left the baby on the couch and cautiously opened the door. Seeing his mother and Andy, he sighed with relief. Sharon and Andy went inside and looked at each other. Andy threw the keys tired, while Sharon went into the living room and hearing Katherine's cries, she quickly took the baby in her arms. Andy looked around - it was pretty messy.

"Hey, kid, what's going on here?" he asked, confused. Sharon patted the baby's back and looked at Rusty questioningly.

"Rusty, what's going on here?" She repeated the question. Rusty sighed wearily and shrugged.

"Well, I've never took care of a baby and besides, I tried to change her diapers and calm her down, but I think I didn't do." Sharon and Andy grinned. Andy went to Rusty and squeezed his shoulder.

"No, Rusty. You did great. To take care for a baby is not easy. But you're her brother, and you do it perfectly. Trust me." he encouraged him. Rusty nodded with a smile. Sharon watched them carefully. She was grateful that Andy was like a real father for Rusty. Andy immediately turned his attention to Sharon.

"Sharon, you're pregnant. I'll take care of my Katherine." he said with a smile and took the baby in his arms. Sharon frowned slightly, but he was right. She felt tired.

"Well, I'll make dinner. I feel well enough to make dinner." Sharon said firmly, looking at Andy and headed for the kitchen. Andy and Rusty looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, then, I'll clean up this mess." Rusty grinned.

* * *

After dinner, Rusty was in his room while Sharon and Andy were put Katherine in her cradle in the nursery. Andy smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You'll see Sharon. Catherine and our child will grow up together. We'll be a real family." Sharon looked into his brown eyes and stroked his face.

"I believe you. But it's not so easy. Maybe I'm old for this." she sighed wearily. Andy shushed softly and hugged her. Sharon put her arms around him and closed her eyes.

"Everything will be all right. I promise you. But now you have to sleep." Sharon nodded and they went to their bedroom.

On the other hand, Nicole was reading a magazine in the living room when Jennifer joined her.

"So how are you?" Nicole laughed.

"Mom, enough. That question I have to ask. Good shower?" Jennifer smiled and nodded.

"Definitely. It was much better than this movie." she moaned. Nicole laughed loudly.

"Mom, you're exaggerating. It was just a movie." Jennifer shook her head.

"Forget it. You talk to your father and Sharon? How are they?"

Nicole shrugged and left the magazine on the table.

"I don't know. I spoke to Rusty, he told me that everything's okay. Mom, you know, a few weeks later, Sharon and dad will learn the baby's sex. I'm so excited! I can't wait to find out whether I'll have a brother or sister." Jennifer smiled and squeezed her hand.

"I know, honey. I'm glad that Sharon and Andy have this chance together. It's a miracle." Nicole smiled in agreement.

Sharon and Andy were in their bedroom, their hands were intertwined on her belly. Sharon snuggled into his warm embrace.

"Andy, I never thought that I would have a second chance with you. I can't believe it." Andy smiled and kissed her gently.

"Me too. But this is not a dream, it's reality. I'm glad we're together." Sharon smiled thoughtfully and looked into his brown eyes in which she found peace.

"Andy, you can't imagine how much I love you." she admitted quietly. Andy pressed his lips against hers and kissed her gently.

"Not as much as me." He hugged her and they fell asleep happy, away from the problems with the thought of their unborn child, which filled them with happiness.

* * *

The next morning, Sharon sat in her office with Andrea.

"Well, when is the next appointment?" Andrea asked with a smile.

"After several weeks. Andrea, me and Andy are excited as we'll learn the baby's sex." Sharon admitted, rubbing her belly. Andrea smiled and squeezed her hand.

"I'm convinced, dear. I also can't wait to find out the sex. I want to buy baby clothes but don't want before we know the baby's sex." Sharon smiled.

"Oh, Andrea. I think it's too early to buy baby clothes. '"

"No, Sharon. Even late. As soon we learn whether the baby will be a boy or a girl, we'll start buying baby clothes. Furthermore, I talked with Nicole. She and her mother will join me and we don't want objection. " Andrea said firmly. Sharon nodded with a smile.

On the other hand, Andy spoke with Provenza.

"Well, I understand everything. I know that you and Sharon will take care of Katherine and your baby, but now, who cares about Katherine?" Provenza asked confused. Andy laughed.

"Provenza, of course that Nicole and Jennifer. And Rusty when he didn't go to college." Provenza nodded and grimaced.

"You know, Flynn, you're weird family. Your ex-wife and your girlfriend get along well. Moreover, your ex-wife takes care of Katherine." Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied.

"Well, yes. It's weird. But perhaps you've forgotten everything that made Jennifer, lying that she is pregnant with my child when she wasn't pregnant." Provenza nodded and put the papers on his desk.

"I know and I remember. But I can't understand why the captain forgiven Jennifer?" Andy shrugged.

"I have no idea, but if I have to admit, Jennifer changed much. Nicole is happy about this, as I do."

* * *

A few weeks later, Sharon and Andy were in the hospital for Sharon's appointment. They were more excited than ever as they would learn their baby's sex. But Nicole, Rusty and Jennifer even, and the whole team were also very eager to find out if the baby will be a boy or a girl.

Sharon's hands were shaking while they waited in the waiting room.

"Andy, what do you want?" she asked again. Andy looked at her questioningly.

"Sorry?" Sharon rolled her eyes, dissatisfied.

"Oh, Andy, I asked you whether you want a boy or a girl?" Andy sighed wearily.

"Sharon, calm down. I told you that for me it doesn't matter. I want our child to be healthy, nothing more." he said firmly. Just then, the doctor called them and they went inside.

Nicole and Rusty awaited news while Jennifer took care of Katherine.

"This waiting makes me nervous." Nicole moaned. Rusty frowned.

"Besides, I need to call Lieutenant Provenza, because he warned me." Jennifer chuckled, listening to their conversation.

"Calm down, everything will be fine. You will soon learn the news of Sharon and Andy."

Andy helped Sharon to lie on the examination table. The doctor immediately began reviewing, watching carefully to the monitor. It'd been a few minutes. The doctor kept looking at the monitor in silence. Andy was holding Sharon's hand for support. She looked with fear at the doctor.

"Doctor, why are you silent? Something is not right with the baby?" The doctor smiled.

"No, Sharon, nothing like that. I just want to make sure what I just saw." Sharon and Andy looked at each other with surprise.

"What do you mean?" Andy asked, confused.

"We'll have a boy or a girl?" Sharon asked impatiently.

"When I look at this side, I see a boy, but when I look at the other side, I see a girl. Congratulations, you're expecting twins!"

At this point, Sharon and Andy didn't know what to say. They were in shock.

"Twins? Two babies are here?" Andy repeated to be sure.

"Absolutely. You'll have twins." the doctor said with a smile once more. Sharon's eyes filled with tears.

"Andy, twins!" she said excitedly. Andy didn't know how he feels now. He was filled with double happiness.

"Sharon, I can't believe it. Twins!" he said with a smile and squeezed her hand. They were excited to share to the others that they'll have twins. They were doubly happy...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N:**_ ** _Finally, I'm here with the next chapter! Sorry for the delay, but life keeps me busy. I hope you like it!_**

* * *

While Andy drove happily on their way home, he felt that Sharon was a little thoughtful and stopped the car. She looked at him quizzically and confusedly.

"Why did you stop?" Andy sighed and took her hand.

"Sharon, what's the problem? You look thoughtful. We just learned that we'll have twins. This is great news, right?" Sharon smiled and nodded slightly.

"Of course Andy. You can't imagine how happy I am that we'll have twins. '"

"Then why are you thoughtful?" Andy asked again sharply. Sharon took a deep breath and patting her belly gently, she replied, "Just think about the reactions of all when they realize that we'll have twins. It'll be a big shock." Andy chuckled softly and kissed her gently.

"Sharon, they'll be very excited when they learn this news. Believe me, everything will be fine. I love you." he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her, then put her hand on her belly. "I love you all three," he corrected. Sharon grinned and stroked his face. They continued their way.

On the other hand, Nicole, Rusty and Jennifer was eager to learn the news. Nicole left her phone on the table and began to pace nervously around the living room. Rusty was holding Katherine on his lap and looked at Nicole.

"Hey, Nicole, sit down. Why are you so nervous? '"

"Oh, Rusty. I can't believe that you're not interested in the news. I can't wait to find out whether the baby will be a boy or a girl." she admitted. Rusty shook his head and patted Katherine's back.

"Nicole, of course I also want to know. But we just have to wait until Mom and Andy return. ''

"Rusty's right. Nicole, sit down. They'll be here soon." Jennifer agreed. Nicole sighed wearily and sat on the couch back. A few minutes later, the door opened and Sharon and Andy arrived, ready to tell them the news.

Andy threw the keys and took Sharon's hand. They went into the living room and were surprised seeing Nicole, Rusty and Jennifer to stand in front of them. Sharon and Andy looked at each other with a smile and approached them.

"Well, Dad, I don't want crosswords. We'll have a brother or sister?" Nicole immediately asked with a smile.

"Nicole will just go mad every moment. I've always said that health is the most important, but I'm also excited to learn." Rusty admitted holding Katherine in his arms.

"Well, I don't want to interfere, but I also really would like you to tell us the news." Jennifer added with a slight smile. Sharon and Andy grinned.

"It's just ... Well, actually ..." Andy tried to explain, but Nicole interrupted.

"Dad! Stop talking nonsense. Boy or a girl?" she demanded. Andy laughed and looked at Sharon.

"We'll have ... Both ..." Sharon said with a smile. Nicole, Rusty and Jennifer exchanged glances.

"What? Both?" Rusty asked, confused.

"What does it mean both?" Nicole asked thoughtfully. Jennifer smiled, knowing the answer, but she wanted Nicole and Rusty to understand also without hints.

"The truth is that ... We'll have twins." Andy said happily. Nicole and Rusty were in shock. Rusty handed Katherine to Jennifer.

"Hey twins? This is true?" Nicole asked to make sure.

"No, it's ... It's double happiness." Rusty said with a smile. Sharon and Andy smiled.

"That's the truth. We'll have a boy and a girl. Twins." Sharon said, grinning. Nicole and Rusty looked at each other for a moment.

"Twins!" they said happily in one voice. They immediately embraced Sharon and Andy, excited by the fact that they'll have two siblings.

"I'm so happy for you. I hope that everything will be fine. This is true happiness." Jennifer said with a smile. Sharon approached her.

"Thank you Jennifer. Your support helped me to overcome the bad moments. You're my friend and I appreciate that." she took Katherine in her arms when Andy approached her with a smile.

"Our little Katherine will have a brother and sister. It's great, isn't it?" he said, stroking the baby.

"Obviously, Dad. Look, Katherine smiles." Nicole smirked.

"The hard part will be to announce to the team." Sharon said thoughtfully.

"Hey, why should it be difficult? Oh, if it is about Lieutenant Provenza, maybe." Rusty joked. Nicole nudged him slightly.

"I'm convinced that they'll be quite shocked but happy at the same time." Jennifer added. Sharon and Andy nodded with a smile, as they were convinced that everyone will be happy.

A few hours later, already knew all the news. As Jennifer had said all were a little shocked but happy at the same time. Andy talked to Provenza, while Andrea was visited Sharon as soon as she was aware of the news.

"Sharon, I can't believe that you'll have twins." Andrea said. Sharon smiled softly and rubbed her belly.

"I also Andrea. But at the moment and I and Andy are very pleased by this fact. A little while ago I called Emily and Ricky, who were also pleasantly and happily surprised. They also couldn't believe it when I told them that we'll have twins." Andrea nodded and squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, I can't tell you how happy I am for you and Andy. You''ll have twins. You'll be a real family with Katherine and the twins." Sharon smiled.

"Definitely. I'm very happy and I really hope that this time there will be no problems." she admitted thoughtfully. Andrea frowned.

"Sharon, don't think about it. Now you have to be calm for the babies." Sharon smiled and agreed.

Andy couldn't find a place of happiness. He tossed the folder on his desk and sat in his chair with a smile. Provenza shook his head and sat beside him.

"Well, Flynn, if I have to confess I didn't expect twins. This is a wonderful surprise, really. Great news for all." Andy nodded slightly.

"We can't believe too. Sharon and I were quite surprised when the doctor told us that we'll have twins. Twins! Provenza, two babies! I can't believe it." he admitted with happiness.

"I understand Flynn. This is a real and double happiness. I hope that everything will be fine, because we all know that this period will be difficult. But I thought about one thing: Whether the captain will work in her condition? And if so who will replace her? " Provenza asked confused. Andy sighed wearily and shrugged.

"I have no idea. You know how stubborn she is. We haven't talked about it, but I'm convinced that she'll want to work even if she's pregnant. But she should understand that the risk is greater. She's pregnant with twins and she'll get tired of the work. You know how difficult is our work. " he said thoughtfully. Provenza nodded and squeezed his shoulder.

"I hope that you can convince her, but the captain is pretty stubborn. Good luck." Provenza grinned and returned to his desk. Andy leaned back wearily and thoughtfully. He was determined to talk to Sharon about the job. Be still, she had to be more careful than before, because now she was pregnant with twins.

*************...*************

Several hours later, the team was solved another rough murder case. Sharon sat in her office, looking at the folders and the documents in front of her, carefully. Andy gently knocked on the door and went inside. She smiled gently and motioned him to sit beside her. He closed the door tightly and sitting beside her, he kissed her gently.

"Are you okay?" he asked anxiously.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Everything's fine." she assured him. Andy nodded and looked at his watch.

"Sharon, actually, it's time for dinner. How about we go home now?" he suggested, hoping that Sharon will accept. Sharon sighed wearily and leaned back, putting her hand on her belly.

"Look, Andy, I would like to look through these documents. Let's go home later." Andy frowned and grabbed her hand, looking into her bright green eyes.

"Sharon just today we learned that we'll have twins. Sharon, you shouldn't work in your state. You have to rest. You can't work pregnant, especially with twins." he said sternly. Sharon shook her head, dissatisfied.

"Andy, I feel perfectly well and you have nothing to worry about. Everything's fine. And another thing: I'll work until the end of this pregnancy. And I promise that I'll rest more." Andy nodded slightly. He didn't want to argue, knowing that this would be pointless.

"Well, I'll always be here with you whatever happens." he said and kissed her. Sharon smiled and stroked his face.

"I have no doubt." Andy looked at his watch again.

"Well, are you ready? You can't be hungry, the babies too." Andy grinned and squeezed her hand, looking into her bright green eyes with love. Sharon chuckled.

"Yes. I think you're right. Besides, I worry about Rusty. He's alone with Katherine." Andy kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry, Sharon. He's responsible brother." Sharon nodded, took her coat and they went on their way home.

Rusty was grateful that Katherine was finally asleep. He sighed wearily and picked up a magazine to read. He expected his mother and Andy to arrive at any moment. He looked at Katherine with a smile. He was doubly happy, knowing that he will have a brother and sister simultaneously. He still couldn't believe it, but he was convinced that with the twins and Katherine, their family will be happier.

On the other hand, Jennifer sat pensively in the living room. Nicole had joined her immediately, feeling that her mother isn't very well. She squeezed her shoulder and startled her slightly.

"Oh, Nicole. ''

"Mom, are you okay?" she asked anxiously. Jennifer took a deep breath and replied, "Yes, honey, don't worry." Despite this, however, Nicole felt that something was wrong.

"Mom, are you sure that everything is okay? You look pale and thoughtful. Mom, I'm your daughter share with me, please." Nicole looked at her pleadingly and squeezed her hand. Jennifer shook her head and smiled slightly.

"You know, Nicole, today I thought about one thing: What I achieved in my life? Today, when I saw how happy are Sharon and Andy from the fact that they'll have twins, this really touched me deeply. Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy for them. But I just thought, what I've done in my life except for one complete failure? I couldn't achieve anything. I wasn't so lucky as Sharon. I'm glad that at least she was able to be with Andy, despite what I did to them. I lied that I'm pregnant. And not only this. I don't know why, but I'm convinced that Sharon is the right woman for Andy, really. He deserves true happiness and only Sharon can give him that. "Jennifer said with a slight smile and wiped her tears.

Nicole immediately hugged her mother.

"Mom, I love you. You're the best mom for me. I'm proud that I'm your daughter. Forget about the past." Jennifer smiled.

"You know, I just realized that whatever happens, nevertheless, I achieved something very important and dear to me. You're my daughter, you're my life and I love you very much." Mother and daughter hugged each other tight.

About 1 hour later, Sharon and Andy arrived home. Since Andy had learned that Sharon is pregnant with twins, his concern had grown even more. He helped her to put her coat and purse. He looked at her high heels, then he looked at her sternly.

"Sharon, I can't believe that you wear these high heels in your state!" Sharon took a deep breath and rolled her eyes, dissatisfied.

"Andy, stop worrying. I'm four months pregnant. I can still wear heels. Furthermore, if you want to know, I feel perfect." she said firmly and walked into the living room. Andy shrugged and followed her. They were shocked, seeing Rusty who sleeps with Katherine. They looked at each other with a smile.

Sharon quickly took Katherine in her arms, while Andy sat down to Rusty and patted his back slightly. Rusty rubbed his eyes and stood up, seeing that his mother and Andy arrived.

"Sorry, I just slept with Kate. I'm glad that you're already here." Rusty said sleepily, yawning. Andy grinned.

"Hey, kid, you're really responsible brother and you will be too, when the twins are born." Rusty nodded with a smile.

"Thank you. I can't wait for this moment." he admitted, looking at his mother. Sharon smiled.

"You'll be great brother Rusty, I have no doubt. You want to have dinner?" she asked. Rusty shrugged.

"No, Mom. I already had dinner and I was able to feed Katherine." he said proudly. Sharon and Andy smiled.

"Fine. Then I'll take Katherine in the nursery." Sharon said and walked away.

Later in the evening, Sharon and Andy were in their bedroom. Sharon lay down on the bed and gently cuddled in Andy's arms. Andy smiled contentedly and kissed her forehead and his hand on her belly.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"Perfect, when I'm in your embrace." she whispered with a smile. Andy looked at her with love.

"Sharon, I feel pretty happy about that I have a chance with you. We'll have twins." Sharon smiled and stroked his face.

"Absolutely. A boy and a girl. I can't believe it. I'm so happy." she admitted. He gently pressed his lips to hers and kissed her.

"So I ... can I talk to them?" he asked quietly, rubbing her belly. Sharon smirked and nodded slightly.

"Definitely." Andy leaned to her little baby bump.

"Well, my little cakes, your father loves you very much and can't wait to hug you." Sharon laughed.

"Oh, Andy, you're very funny." Andy smiled.

"I was just talking to my two little cakes." Sharon smiled contentedly. She could only imagine how good father was going to be Andy for their children. He really was going to be a good father to them. She had no doubt.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 __ ** _Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think. Please review!_**


End file.
